Problem's Rising
by SpenceSince1993
Summary: Sequel to Finally Whole, must read to understand. Everything seems to be finally settling down and Bella and Paul have the family they wanted, but when the past comes back can they stay together?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV:**

I glared at my husband as I struggled to stand. "I look like a whale" I whined as Paul laughed and grabbed my hand helping me into a standing position.

"Well you've never been this pregnant before" Paul cajoled rubbing my lower back gently.

"MAMA!" Our son Noah shrieked as he ran into the family room and grabbed my legs almost knocking me off balance.

"Noah careful with mommy" Paul chastised lifting Noah into his arms. Our 20 month old growled playfully at him.

"Noah where's Micah?" I questioned not hearing anything from my second son.

"Upstairs mommy" Noah said as Paul began tickling his sides.

I 'waddled' up to the boy's room to find Micah playing with some wooden blocks. He paused momentarily and smiled up at me "Momma!"

He stood on wobbly feet and toddled over to me. Paul and I joked that he looked like a drunken sailor when he walked.

Our boys had grown so much it amazed me and everyone was looking forward to having another new baby around. Emily had given birth to a beautiful little girl she and Sam named Sara and much to our amusement Micah had imprinted on her.

When the pair of them were together, Micah wouldn't leave her side even though she was only 7 months old and boy did they 'talk' to each other. It was almost like Micah could read her mind because two minutes before Sara would cry Micah would toddle to me or Emily and say in his soft little voice "Sara milk" or "Sara diappy".

Noah was quite the instigator still- for example he knew it would get his brother upset so he 'kissed' Sara on the head. The screaming match between my boys that ensued was hilarious. It was all Emily and I could do to stop laughing long enough to separate them. There were lots of screams of "my Sara" and "No!"

When we told Sam and Paul what had happened the looks on their faces were priceless.

I carried him carefully down the stairs where Paul was finishing putting a light jacket onto Noah.

"Rose called and said they'd be here momentarily to pick up these two" He smiled broadly at me. Both of us as much as we loved our boys also enjoyed when the Cullen's took them for the evening like they did once every couple of weeks.

Tonight Angela, Embry, Leah and Jacob were coming over for a barbeque- one of the first of the season. Sam and Emily had been planning on coming but Emily's cousin had gotten ill and the couple had gone with Sara and Quil to help care for Claire during her recuperation.

I was just finishing putting Noah's shoes on when the door opened revealing Alice and Rose.

"Where are our favorite boys?" Alice said dancing over to Noah and scooping him happily into her arms. She nuzzled against him and he laughed gleefully like always.

"Hey Bella, you look phenomenal" Rose said moving to wrap me in a cool hug.

"Thanks again for taking them you guys" I said as Rose pulled back and took Micah from Paul.

"We really appreciate it" Paul agreed moving to give each boy a peck on the head.

"You guys know we love to have them" Rosalie cooed hardly taking her eyes off of Micah who was gently playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

"The guys just finished setting up a play set in the backyard." Alice said happily bouncing towards the door "And Esme invited Charlie and you two over for dinner tomorrow!"

"Sounds good. Tell everyone we love them." I said smiling broadly. I still couldn't get over how well everyone was getting along. Mostly because of my sons.

"Umm one more thing" Rose said turning serious suddenly. "Alice, tell them what you saw."

"Edward is coming back" Alice said in one breath "I don't know when all I know is that he has made the decision to come back here at some point in the future. I don't think it will be soon based on a couple of things I noted in my vision but we agreed that we should tell you."

"Paul we thought you could talk to Sam about upping patrols?" Rosalie suggested "We don't mean to worry you so have an amazing night you two and we will see you tomorrow."

"I will. Keep them safe" Paul said in a suddenly business like tone.

"Always" Alice and Rose said in unison before waving goodbye. "Say bye to mom and dad guys!" Rose added laughing as they both waved enthusiastically.

As Paul shut and locked the door behind them he asked me cautiously "Are you ok?"

I shrugged slightly trying not to hyperventilate "I don't know what we're going to do. I can't panic though. It wouldn't be healthy for the baby." Paul moved to wrap me in his arms and I instantly felt safer.

He pressed his lips into my hair and then said quietly "We are going to have a fun relaxing evening with our friends tonight, I am going to call Sam in the morning and we will discuss the situation and then we are going to go on living our lives as normally as possible until something happens. We have a heads up so we are going to keep everyone safe. I promise."

I sighed turning to inhale his comforting scent deeply "I know. I just feel like it wasn't that long ago that it was Victoria trying to ruin our lives and now Edward is going to come back and destroy everything. "Paul it isn't just us adults anymore. There are children involved now and not just our own. If anything were to happen to Sara because of Edward I would never forgive myself."

"Princess you can't let him control your emotions like this." Paul soothingly rubbed my back and placed a hand on my stomach "I know he was horrible but this time when he comes around you have more than enough power to protect yourself and our children with."

I grinned slightly "It would be rather pleasant to see the look on his face when he realizes I am not powerless anymore!"

Paul laughed boisterously before pulling away from me "Come on I am going to start the barbeque up everyone will be here shortly."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV:**

I laughed as Bella huffed. She was trying to reach the top shelf but couldn't. "Need some help?"

"No I need a chair." She growled grabbing and bar chair that had a spinning seat.

"Bella I don't think that's a good idea." I mumbled as she started spinning on the chair while standing.

"Paul, help me," She cried as the chair kept spinning. I chuckled and walked over grabbing her waist.

"Told you so." I lifted her of the chair and put her on the ground. I felt as Bella's hand slapped me upside the head. "What was that for?"

"You should know by now, you never tell a woman 'I told you so.'" Bella huffed at me.

I chuckled again and reached up grabbing the glasses she wanted. I handed to her and she mumbled an almost inaudible thank you. I nodded and went out back to start the BBQ. "C'mon, you stop hunk of scrap metal." I growled restraining myself from hitting the BBQ. It didn't want to work. I flicked the gas switch again. I decided to just throw a match in, probably not my best idea. A giant fire ball came towards my head when the lit match reached the gas. "Holy shit!" I ducked but I could hear the hair on my arm sizzle as the flames licked it.

I heard a laughing coming from the back door. I looked up and saw Embry, Jacob, Leah and Angela standing there laughing at me. Bella was walking over to me trying to fight a giggle. She handed me a glass of water and kissed my cheek. "Hey look you got the BBQ on, good work honey." She praised me.

I smiled brightly knowing she was still holding back laughter, unlike the others who were still laughing hysterically. "Oh shut it, like you can do better." I growled.

"Hey I can start the BBQ with burning my eyebrows off." Leah laughed.

I growled at her and Jake glared at me. "Okay, okay that's enough, all of you, let's just start the food im starving." Bella complained rubbing her swollen belly.

I smiled and walked over to her placing my hand on her belly. "Can you believe any day now we'll have our third child?" I whispered into her ear. Embry and Jake started barbequing the burgers while Angela and Leah set the table. Bella had already made a salad and dessert earlier in the day after the boys left.

"Yep, so what do you think we're having?" She asked spinning in my arms, wrapping her small arms around my waiswt.

"Personally? I think it's another boy." I smiled.

"Why do you think it's a boy?" Bella smiled at me, her eyes twinkling in pure happiness.

"Because I remember the boys never kicked as hard as this one is and a girl just can't kick that hard." I said strongly, knowing it had to be a boy with the few kicks I felt.

"Oh some girls can't be strong?" Bella asked obviously offended.

"No they can but not as hard as boys." I shrugged.

Bella stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. She glared at me. "Are you saying boys are better than girls?"

"Well I'm not saying it but I'm implying it." I smirked at her.

Leah walked over to me and kicked me in the shin. I fell to the ground from the sudden shooting pain. "Ow what was that for?" I snarled at her.

She looked down at me with her hands on her hips also like Bella. "Did that hurt?" She asked innocently.

"YES!" I yelled sitting up but still holding my shin.

"I thought you said girls couldn't kick that hard." She growled out.

I stared between her and Bella. "Bella!" I whined trying to get someone on my side.

"Sorry honey but you deserved that." She giggled walking over to help me up.

"What about you guys?" I questioned turning to Jake and Embry.

"Sorry, my couch is lumpy and I just got out of the dog house." Embry said giving Angela and loving smile.

"Hey after having a week of the shock box, I'm not arguing on anything even if she wanted to go and visit Jaws in the ocean." Jake said smiling at Leah.

"Both of you suck." I muttered only to get a laugh in return.

"It's okay honey, I won't telling our daughter you said that." Bella rubbed her belly.

"Okay Bella what do you think we're having?" I asked kissing her belly before standing up straight and holding her to me.

"A boy." I laughed out loud hearing her whisper it like a confession to her father.

The rest of the night Embry, Jake and I had sparring matches while Leah, Angela and Bella talked about the new baby and a shopping trip including dinner and a movie in the near future. Sooner than I expected it was midnight and Embry and Jake decided it was time to go. Angela had already fallen asleep and Leah looked beat.

I helped Bella upstairs to our room. She flopped onto the bed and groaned. I chuckled. "C'mon, love you have to get in your pajamas."

"Ugh," Was the only response I received. I sighed and flipped Bella over, she almost asleep already. I quickly changed her into her pajamas before slipping my pants off and chucking my shirt across the room. I helped Bella under the covers and she curled into my side. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

I woke when someone hit me in the stomach. "Oomph," I said shooting up in bed. I looked around the room in alarm. Bella was hunched over holding her stomach with a stick in her other hand. "Bella? What's wrong?" I jumped out of bed towards her. I put one of my hands on her belly and the other on her back.

"I'm in labor, you meat head, get me to Carlisle now!" She said through gritted teeth. I picked her up and started running down the stairs. "Honey?" Bella moaned I started to panic and quickened my pace. "Honey?" She said a second time as I started strapping her into the front seat.

"What? Are you in pain?" I asked rubbing her belly.

"What do you think? But pants?" She huffed. I looked down at her and saw she was still in her night gown.

"Honey I'll get you pants later." I rolled my eyes.

"No, your pants." She glared at me.

I looked down only to see my black boxers. "Oh well, I have shorts in the trunk." I said running to my side of the truck. On our way to the Cullen's Bella was gripping my hand screaming. "Just breathe Bella, soon we'll have our baby." I tried to sooth her.

"I am breathing, and I swear to god if you tell me to calm down you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life." She yelled at me.

I chuckled. "Yes, love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV:**

There must be a God out there somewhere because within an hour of getting to the Cullen's I was holding a beautiful light haired little girl.

Both Paul and I had been shocked when Carlisle had proudly announced that we had a daughter. Paul actually asked a couple of times "Are you sure?"

"Pretty darn sure" Carlisle had chuckled loudly and handed her to Paul.

Paul gave her a quick once over and declared "He's right Bella. We have a beautiful baby girl with ten fingers, ten toes and the most beautiful features. She already looks like you." He had smiled so broadly I didn't think the grin would be wiped off his face any time soon.

It really made my heart pound watching him hold her so tenderly. He was already different with her than the boys. He was being so gentle and tender. With our boys he was so rough and tumble and I found myself falling even more in love with him because of this side. It wasn't new but it was different and it was amazing to me.

Paul and I had had a son's name picked out because we had both been so certain she would be a boy. Warren Emmett Meraz.

"So what are we going to name her?" Paul asked as she made a couple of funny little gurgles.

"What about Miranda?" I asked looking her over. She had a fairer complexion than the boys had at birth and her hair was a light brown with threads of red throughout. She already had hazel eyes.

Paul shook his head vigorously "Kerri?"

"I don't think she's a Kerri" I laughed. I thought for another moment and it was like a light bulb went off over my head "Molly."

"Are you sure?" Paul asked and I could see a tear come to his eye. For a tough guy I sure could get him to cry!

"Paul your mother was everything to you for a long time. I would love to honor her this way, her first granddaughter as a namesake."

"Molly Rose?" He suggested and I nodded in agreement.

"Molly Rose it is then!" I pronounced "You guys can come in now." I chuckled loudly. I knew that all the Cullen's were waiting outside the door and I was glad that both boys were asleep still- at least according to Esme.

The door whipped open and Rosalie was first at my side squealing happily and trying not to startle Molly. "Really guys?"

"Of course Rose we wouldn't have been able to get through the past 2 years without your help. All of your help." Paul smiled. "Jasper, Emmett we have decided to ask you to be Molly's godparents."

"I would be honored." Jasper nodded a grin playing across his lips from his place behind Alice.

"Thank you! Wooh!" Emmett bellowed grinning widely.

"Charlie is on his way" Carlisle added from the doorway "We also took the time to call the pack and they will be here at first light." He smiled happily as he watched Rose take Molly gingerly into her arms.

If Rose could cry I have no doubt she'd have tears on her cheeks right now.

The peaceful silence was shattered seconds later by the sound of police sirens coming up the driveway. Paul and I looked at each other and he cracked up.

"Your dad actually used the sirens. I don't think those things have been used in years!" He tried to breathe between chuckles.

"He's just excited!" I defended not fighting the growing smile on my face.

"Bella?" I heard my dad called out from downstairs.

"We're up here Charlie" Paul said finally getting his giggles under control.

I heard my dad's heavy footfalls on the stairs "Do I have a granddaughter or another grandson?" He asked excitedly as he burst through the door.

"Charlie here is your granddaughter Molly Rose Meraz," Rose said after getting my nod of approval and she handed her carefully to my dad.

He looked pleased as punch as he gazed at her. She reached her arm out of the swaddling blanket as she stretched and yawned. As he grasped her hand in his large one, his eyes lit up brightly.

"Congratulations Bella, Paul" He said moving towards me and the Cullen's all slowly left waving goodbye and smiling. My dad bent down and kissed my cheek and said "You did good my girl, I love you."

"Thanks daddy, I love you too." I smiled giving him a one armed hug.

"I'll let you guys get some rest. Bells you look exhausted. I am going to stay here tonight. Esme and Carlisle were gracious enough to ask me to stay." He smiled warily and tried to swallow a yawn.

"Thanks for coming daddy" I said as he left the room with a smile and wave like the rest of them.

"Bella" Paul said looking down at me with a tired smile. It was only 4 in the morning so it had been an adventurous morning and we were all a little tired. "I am going to go and check the boys and then I think we should get some rest." He bent and kissed me gently before heading out like everyone else did.

"Hey baby girl" I whispered tracing a finger around the heart shaped outline of my daughter's face "I just wanted to say that your daddy and I love you very much. We all do. You have two big brothers who will love you so much when they see you. You've got a big family who is going to take care of you no matter what and I am always going to be there for you."

I was finishing my little speech when Paul crept into the bed beside me. He took our small daughter in one arm and wrapped the other around me.

"I love you both" Paul said as I started to nod off in his arms "My two beautiful girls."


	4. Chapter 4

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV:**

I walked into the Cullen's living room only to be greeted by my pack family. Kim sat on Jared's lap on the floor. He had his hands out and her hands rested on his palms. Leah and Jake were cuddling in the corner whispering to each other. Sam and Emily were sitting on the love seat talking with Angela and Embry. Brady, Collin, Seth and Quil were playing cards on the ground. "Morning," I said lazily before going into the kitchen to grab a cup of milk. I heard thunderous footsteps following me and when I turned back around from the counter I jumped, their eyes were watching my every move. "What?"

"C'mon, what is it? Boy or girl?" Kim demanded rolling her eyes.

"I have a daughter; her name is Molly Rose Meraz." I stated proudly. Charlie wasn't up yet and the Cullen's had decided to gone a short hunting trip. Bella fast asleep upstairs with Molly sleeping in the basinet beside the bed. I could hear the boys starting to wake up.

"What does she look like?" Leah shouted from the back of the pack.

"She has light brown hair with a tinge of red, hazel eyes, basically a mini Bella." I smiled, it was then that I realized I still hadn't gotten my pants from the truck. I shrugged, oh well not like they haven't seen me at my worst.

"Can we meet her?" Emily asked.

"She's asleep at the moment but yeah I don't see why not. I want the boys to meet her first, and speaking of my boys they are up." I rinsed and washed my cup before heading up stairs. The pack went back into the living room and I heard the TV flip on and a song from Much Music started playing.

I slowly opened the door to the boys room and peeked my head in. "Noah? Micah?"

Both of them turned to me smiling brightly. "Daddy!" Micah cried reaching for me. I opened the door fully.

"Not the momma!" Cried Noah with just as much excitement.

I looked at Noah. "I'm never leaving your uncle Emmett in charge of what you guys watch again." I chuckled before picking both boys up. I sat them both down on the changing table that was in the room and they stared at me confused.

Micah was wearing Woody PJ's while Noah wore Buzz Lightyear PJ's. They absolutely loved that movie, speaking of which Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice promised to take them, maybe later tonight. I shook my head remembering why I had to sit them down. "Okay boys, do you remember how mommy was pregnant?"

"What does dat mean?" Noah asked looking lost.

I chuckled. "It means she is going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother remember?" I waited til they both nodded. "Okay, well this morning mommy gave birth to the baby, you're big brother's now." Micah looked excited and started bouncing. Noah frowned puzzled at this new information. "So you have to be nice and share your toys and one more thing. Mommy and Daddy are going to be very busy with the new baby, but that doesn't mean we don't love you, because mommy and daddy will always love you, okay?"

Both nodded. "Okay now let's go see Molly." Both of them nodded again and I picked them up. I carried them to one of the spare bedrooms where Bella and I were sleeping. Bella was awake and staring at Molly with love and happiness in her eyes. I passed Micah to her and she kissed him on the cheek noisily.

"She so smaww." Micah whispered in awe.

I looked at Noah. "That's your new sister."

Noah looked at Molly and frowned before looking back up at me. "Can we frow her to the dogs?" He asked seriously.

"Noah!" I said angry. "She's your sister."

"I don't wike her, take her back." He demanded forcefully.

I looked at Bella for help. "Give him to me." She said frowning. I nodded and took Micah while giving her Noah.

"Noah, she is your little sister and no we cannot take her back our throw her to the dogs because a) we all love her already and b) we don't have dogs. Now I know at the moment it's a lot to take in but soon you'll love Molly. She's small right now and we need yours and Micah's help in protecting her from the monsters that live in the closet. Okay?"

"You mean wike the boogerman?" I laughed at his attempt at boogeyman.

"Yes now like the boogerman." I chuckled.

"Otay we can keep her but she can't have my buzz." I chuckled.

"That's fine little man." I said smiling. Micah was still watching Molly.

There was a faint knock at the door and I looked up only to see Jasper and Emmett come in. "hey I thought you guys went for a hunting trip?" Bella asked looking confused.

"We were but then we started arguing and decided to just ask you." Jasper said glaring at Emmett who glared back.

"Okay what's up?" I asked putting Micah on the bed. He crawled over to Noah and they started chatting in some weird language. All I got out of it was 'fuzzy' 'catch' 'fall' and 'boogerman'.

"Well you said both me and Emmett were Molly's godparents, but which one of us is the godmother?" Jasper asked looking serious.

"Well Jasper you know how a child can have homosexual parents? Well you guys are like that but not, get it." Both of them looked disgusted at Bella's statement.

I rolled my eyes. "Nowhere does it say that a child must have both a godmother and a godfather, molly just happens to have two godfathers and no godmother, nothing homosexual about that." I said.

"Fine but Jasper would make a good godmother, you know help her find prince charming and turning her into a princess for one night until midnight." Emmett mocked skipping around while waving his arms all around.

"Okay Bozo's get out of her before your wake up Molly." Bella laughed.

Jasper left after smacking Emmett upside the head. Emmett growled at him and ran after him. I could hear crashing and glass breaking from downstairs and chuckled to myself again. "So when can the pack meet the newest pack member?" A voice asked from the door. I turned and saw all the girls standing there trying to look over each other's heads into the basinet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV:**

The girls all filed in and started oohing and ahhing over my newborn. Paul stood back looking on proudly and holding the twins, Micah who looked excited and Noah who just looked a little perturbed.

Within moments the room had filled with all the pack members chattering loudly.

I was just saying something to Emily about how we'd have to go dress shopping soon when the rest of the room went silent. I looked up to see what was wrong and was surprised to see Paul no longer smiling. Instead he looked as though he was trying desperately not to phase.

"Paul what's wrong?" I asked shifting Molly in my arms and Paul growled loudly.

"Seth out." Sam ordered much to my surprise.

It was at that moment that I noticed the gaze Seth had. Molly was all he could see and while I would have rather she be older when this happened I couldn't stop this from happening any more than I could have stopped myself from falling in love with Paul.

"No Seth it's ok you can stay" I assured with a curt nod "Paul calm down. It's not the end of the world and you know that. I'd rather Seth be the one who has her heart than some guy I don't know. At least we know he will protect her and if he doesn't we know where to hunt him down." I joked playfully causing the girls to all snicker.

Paul moved to my side scowling as he pushed past Seth. He gently took Molly from me and held her protectively.

When she started to whimper he made gentle shushing sounds and rocked her carefully as the chatter started up again.

"So are you glad it was a girl?" Kim asked playfully.

"I am" I admitted "I thought for sure we were having another boy but I am glad we had Molly."

"Dresses, frills, bows!" Alice sang as she pranced into the room followed closely by Esme and Rosalie all carrying handfuls of bags. "Things that little boys don't wear very well."

Paul rolled his eyes but allowed Esme to take Molly from him. He was still sending Seth death glares and I gripped his hand firmly.

By this point Micah and Noah had both crawled into bed beside me and were cuddled into my sides yawning intermittently. All the excitement had obviously tuckered them out.

Within moments Esme had brought Molly back in an absolutely adorable pajama suit. It was soft pink fabric with Winnie the Pooh and Eeyore decorating it.

"Thanks Esme!" I grinned broadly. Noah had been such a momma's boy it was funny to think back on him screaming when people would take him away from me. Micah had been a bit more relaxed but still liked to be close to mom and dad.

It appeared to me that Miss. Molly would be completely chill. Since her birth we'd hardly heard her scream. She'd cried only three times. Once to be changed and twice to be fed, aside from that she was quiet.

Everyone took turns holding her and Seth opted out. Probably just to make sure Paul didn't lose it on him. Jasper and Emmett decided to take the boys to the afternoon showing of Toy Story 3 as a special present for becoming big brothers.

"Bella," Leah asked when everything started settling down. Paul was still at my side but the rest of the guys had left to do various things- run patrols, eat, sleep etc. Emily had taken Sara home to get changed and have her nap and Kim was talking to Esme and Alice about perhaps opening a decorating and design business. "I was wondering if you would allow the boys to be my ring bearers and if you'd be my Maid of Honor?"

"He asked!" I asked excitedly.

Jacob and I were finally good friends again. Leah had agreed to consider having children in the future and Jacob had been hinting to me that he was going to propose.

As a matter of fact it was only last week that Paul had come home with a Chesire Cat like grin on his face and announced to me "Jacob dragged me ring shopping- he said I had to return the favor!"

I hadn't expected him to ask so quickly! "Tell me everything."

Paul chuckled beside me and kissed the side of my head before taking Molly so that I could talk more animatedly with Leah.

"He asked last night after we got home from your barbeque." She said blushing at my enthusiasm "He had Emily set up the house with candles and he bought sunflowers because he knows those are my favorite" I saw a wistful look in her eyes and I knew she was wishing that her dad Harry was still alive. He'd given Leah a bouquet of sunflowers every birthday since she was born and she missed that small gesture terribly.

"He told me he loved me and that he understood that even if it only ever ended up being the two of us it would be ok and he would be happy because he's happy with me and he's sorry it took so long for him to realize that and he asked me to make him the happiest guy alive and marry him."

"And of course you said yes" Paul deduced smiling "Congratulations Leah." He had come to see Leah as kind of a surrogate little sister and he liked that she and I were very close.

Leah smiled holding out her hand so we could inspect the ring. It was very pretty a princess cut diamond set into a platinum gold band.

"I'm so happy for you Le-le" I said leaning over and hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're happy."

"Makes two of us" Paul smirked embracing her gently.

"Thanks you guys. After Seth and mom you are the first I've told." She reached for Molly and took her into her arms "You know Paul I know you aren't happy about it but Seth will do everything he can to make her happy." She said looking down at my daughter.

"I know, I know" Paul grumbled moving to stand.

"Where are you going?" I asked perplexed.

"I figure I better go give Seth a talking to and maybe congratulate him" Paul grumbled begrudgingly before stalking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV:**

I looked down at my daughter and leaned down kissing her forehead. "Why you Molly?" I asked her and she just stared at me making gurgling sounds, "Yeah I know, but really why couldn't he have waited until you were like fifty?" She made another gurgling sound. I made it to the bottom steps before I knew it. I walked into the living room bouncing Molly slightly.

I looked at everyone before narrowing my eyes on Seth. He shrunk back into the couch hiding behind Brady and Collin. "Paul I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, you know I don't have a choice." Seth tried to tell me and I snarled at him to shut up. Molly gurgled making a somewhat growl sound. I looked down at her and she was staring at Seth doing that odd baby growl.

"Look at that Seth you imprinted on mini Paul, I wish you and your man parts the best of luck." Brady said getting up.

Molly looked back at me in contentment. I smiled at her kissing her cheek. "That's my girl." I whispered into her ear. She gurgled again. Emmett and Jasper walked through the door with a giggling Micah and Noah. "Hi daddy," Micah called.

"Hi not mama," Noah shouted as Emmett carried them upstairs to see Bella.

"Hi boys," I shouted after them stroking Molly's soft hair back.

"She is very smart for a baby her age," Carlisle observed.

"Of course she is, she's _my _daughter." I smiled smugly looking at Molly.

"Then shouldn't she be hot head, ill tempered and a meat head?" I snarled looking up only to meet Jacob's wide frightened eyes. He slapped his hand over his mouth.

I looked around me and spotted Jasper. He saw my look and walked over to me. "Take Molly and go to the kitchen to see Esme." I said through gritted teeth.

"Sure, but don't kill him because I'm pretty sure Leah would like to get married to someone." Jasper said taking his goddaughter into his arms. She made a noise of annoyance but settled into Jasper's arms and yawned her mouth forming a small 'o' and wrinkling her little nose up.

I walked over to Jacob and slapped him upside the head before continuing to the door. "Outside _now, _you too Seth," I snarled. I could hear the pack snickering while Emmett ran out yelling like a little girl.

"Me next!" Emmett shouted sitting cross legged staring at us expectantly.

I looked at Jacob and started shaking just thinking about he said about my daughter. He can say whatever he wants about me but not my kids. I punched him square in the jaw and his head fell back. He snarled at me and hit me in the eye.

"Ugh Paul I just bought those," Alice yelled and before I had the chance to understand the meaning behind her words I phased shredding the new clothes she bought me the other day.

I growled at him when I regained my balance from phasing. Jacob phased also and attacked me going for my neck. I nipped at his ear. He yelped and jumped back. I grabbed onto his neck and started spinning as he tried to bite me back. Eventually Seth jumped in attacking my back. I howled in pain as his claw dug into my back just missing my spine. I fell to the side trying to get him off me. He fell off my back and I attacked him completely ignoring Jacob.

_You bastard! _I snarled biting into his tail as it whipped by my face. Seth bit into my stomach and I clawed his face. After half an hour of non-stop fighting and arguing Bella walked out with the help of Alice and Leah.

"I swear to god if you don't stop this now Paul you will not have a say in any of Molly's choices." Bella yelled glaring at me. I backed off and snarled at Seth.

"Puppy!" I looked over alarmed when I heard my son's voice. Noah was giggling like crazy and started waddling over to me. He almost fell and I jumped forward catching him with my paw. He giggled again and looked up at me patting my snout. "Mama ca' we keep 'im?" Noah asked turning to Bella pouting at her.

"No honey daddy doesn't like dogs besides this dog is a mean-y and only likes to fight," Bella spoke staring at me smugly.

Noah turned back to me and frowned. "Bad dog," He flicked my nose and I jumped in surprise. It reminded me of when Bella had flicked my nose over a year ago.

I heard Seth's barky chuckle and I turned to him and growled lowly. Noah yawned and Rose came out of the house and picked him up. "C'mon buddy nap time." She tickled his side. "C'mon monkey man your nap time too." She winked at Emmett who was watching us annoyed. He smiled brightly at the thought of his 'nap time'.

"Be right there, oh and Paul this isn't over you owe me a fight." He pointed at me before running into the house.

Alice ran out of the house with some shorts for me and I phased when they turned around. Seth phased shortly after and walked over to me and stuck out his hand. I looked at it before shaking it. "You hurt my daughter in anyway, not only will I cut off your testicles but I will cook you and feed you to the nearest cannibal after I drag you through hell."

He looked at me frightened and nodded before chuckling. "You have a very morbid mind, Paul." He said trying to be confident but I could still hear the quiver in his voice.

"Well when you live with a guy like Jarrod for almost five years, you start to pick up a dirty mind and morbid ideas." I chuckled and walked over to Bella who had sat down on the stairs and was watching us.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

She glared at me. "I thought we talked about not hurting the guy Molly will marry four months ago when she wasn't even born yet. Did that conversation mean nothing?" She asked slightly hurt.

"No of course it meant something Bella, but I don't know I wanted her to have the chance to grow up and not cling to one guy that is well honestly eighteen times her age. Seth is a great guy but my -our – daughter deserves more than great just like our boys do. Sara is great for Micah and already I can see he loves her and her, him." I shrugged wrapping my arms around her.

"Yeah and eventually Molly will grow up and wouldn't you prefer her loving Seth- a boy who is good and loves her instead of a snot nosed brat that wants to use her?" I chuckled and nodded my head. "Well than at least give the boy a chance instead of decking him on the spot. I mean how much you wanna bet Molly will love his fluffy tail like I love yours?"

I chuckled and nudged her shoulder. "My tail is _not _fluffy."


	7. Chapter 7

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Bella's POV:**

I chuckled as we blew up balloons and the twins bounced around batting one back and forth and going on in their 'twin' talk.

Today was their second birthday and we were doing the house with a 'Toy Story' theme since both boys were currently obsessed with it.

Molly was tied in the sling around my chest gurgling away.

"Are you sure you and Paul are ok?" Emily asked setting Sara down in the bouncer in the corner of the room.

This morning had started off quietly enough but as I'd started pulling out the decorations Sam had called Paul saying that there was a new scent around Forks and that the whole pack was needed.

Paul was still technically the 'beta' wolf and could have told Sam that he didn't need everyone but Paul being Paul he of course wanted to help out.

I'd asked him if he could please stay home and help me and had said that this was a family thing but he just insisted that he had to go.

I know he wants to keep us safe but since his blowout with Seth over Molly after Molly was born I just feel like he is obsessed with helping the pack that it's proving detrimental to our relationship.

I understand that all he wants to do is protect Molly but his temper is getting the better of him and it's beginning to get annoying. I love the man with all my heart but it hurts when he doesn't even wish you a happy anniversary as he runs out the door to meet with the 'guys'.

Luckily I have Emily to vent to.

"He's just being so dense!" I whined while pinning up my side of the banner Alice and Rosalie had made that read 'Happy 2nd birthday Micah and Noah our own cowboy and spaceman' and was decorated half with Woody and the other half with Buzz.

Emily let out a small laugh and responded "Honey they all are at points in time I mean at least you don't have Jacob and Leah's relationship!"

I shuddered slightly at the thought of constant ups and downs "Hey I bet their make ups are always thrilling." I joked lightly. Our friends had the most tumultuous relationship I had ever seen and they fought at least once a day but they loved each other and there was nothing they wouldn't do to protect the other.

She groaned slightly "I really don't need those images of my cousin" Emily whined but smiled widely "They have a very colorful relationship."

"That they do" I nodded in agreement.

"So where are the Cullen's?" Emily asked briefly looking over at me as she tied a couple more ribbons onto balloons.

"They had to go on a hunt- it's been a while and they don't want any possible mishaps at the birthday party" I explained "Then I think Jazz and Carlisle were going to go and see if they could recognize the scent of whatever it was that showed up last night that the pack is hunting."

"Momma Noah pushed me" Micah suddenly interrupted us tears in his eyes and a woeful expression held on his face.

"Well that wasn't very nice" I said crouching carefully, so as not to squish my daughter who had fallen asleep, and looking in my son's eyes. He had the same brooding grey eyes as my husband and I loved looking into them. He was soft spoken though in comparison to my husband and other son. "Noah, come here please."

I waited as Noah toddled to my side a congenial smile planted on his face "Momma?" He questioned putting a gentle hand onto his sister's head. For insisting he didn't like her he was pretty sweet with her every now and then.

"Why did you push Micah?" I questioned.

"He took the balloon" Noah's smile faded into an indignant pout.

"Well that doesn't mean you can push him" I insisted "Now you are going to apologize and give him a big hug and then it's nap time for my two favorite boys."

"I don't wanna nap" Noah said petulantly and Micah nodded vigorously in agreement. Emily was laughing behind me because as soon as I'd said the bad word 'nap' the pair had linked hands and were standing glaring at me.

"Well when you guys wake up it'll be time for your party" I said moving into a standing position and towards the stairs "and there will be cake and pizza and all your aunties and uncles" I started up a couple of the steps "And grandpa is even coming with Maggie."

They squealed in delight and rushed quickly past me to their bedrooms. They never could resist a visit from Maggie. The pair was obsessed with her and she adored the attention they gave to her.

"Momma hurry. Tuck us in!" Was their jubilant, joint response.

It only took a couple of minutes to tuck them both in and give them kisses before I headed back to getting the party ready.

"Cake?" Emily asked as I headed to the kitchen and she followed me.

"It's just cooling I made them this morning when I was mad at Paul" I explained as I entered the large kitchen and started pulling out my chocolate ganache out of the fridge to whip.

She glanced around wide eyed taking in the kitchen "You were really mad weren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" I asked coolly not glancing as I connected the mixing bowl to the mixers base and turned it on low.

"You have three cakes, two fruit trays, a deli tray, candies, treat bags arranged and you're making frosting and yet this place is sparkling clean." She commented pointing to each thing as she listed it. "And I bet if I were to go into the basement there will be a good dozen to two dozen pizzas just waiting to be put in the oven. I know you Bells you cook and clean when you are upset."

"He just doesn't get that I need him here and it feels like he's falling out of love with me." I tried desperately not to cry as Emily wrapped her arms around my waist hugging me.

"He loves you and the kids more than anything else. Sam has commented that he has never seen Paul as happy as he is now."

"Sure seems like it" I sniffled scoffing lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV:**

I looked at my watch again and cursed. Bella was going to kill me. No she was going to castrate me _then _kill me. Oh god please let Bella forgive me. I knew Bella was angry atfor not even wishing her a happy anniversary. It's not that I forgot but I knew if I did she would kiss me, I would kiss her one thing would lead to another and the next thing I know I'm lying in the bed with her next to me and it's five o'clock in the evening. I needed to get out of the house and go to the mall to get her present first then come back.

When I got into the mall I was distracted by all the sales on the _Toy Story _toys. I grabbed the stupid Woody and Buzz Lightyear toy bought those then went to the store to get Bella's present. I then had to find someone who could wrap it because I was hopeless at that kind of stuff.

Finally I made back home only to hear the words I never wanted to hear coming from Bella's mouth. ". . . Like he's falling out of love with me." I could hear the tears in her voice.

I heard someone walked over and wrap their arms around Bella and I slowly walked to the window and saw Emily holding Bella. She pulled back slightly and smiled. "He loves you and the kids more than anything else. Sam has commented that he has never seen Paul as happy as he is now."

"Sure seems like it," Bella spoke bitterly.

I walked in through the door that led to the kitchen. "Bella . . . I . . ." I didn't know what I was supposed to say. Emily looked at me before walking out of the room to find Sara or Sam most likely.

"It's okay Paul, I understand," Bella whispered wiping her eyes and turning around to face the counter.

I growled lowly. "No you don't Bella because you're wrong." I dropped the bags in my hands and I walked over to her. I turned so she was facing me and grabbed her chin and made her look at me when she turned her face away from me. "I didn't leave this morning for a stupid patrol thing; I left because I was a bad father and husband and didn't pick up the boys or your present until last minute. I took so long because I got lost in the mall and couldn't find the stupid store where I had your present on hold.

"I could never fall out of love with you Bella, because each day I only fall _more _in love with you. I love watching you with the boys and Molly. This morning Sam called asking for my help and I did go stupidly for a bit before going to get the presents. The reason I've been so busy lately is because this vampire isn't just a nomad Bell," I paused wondering if what I was about to say was actually a good idea. "It's Edward." I finally whispered.

Bella gasped and pulled away from my hands. "Why didn't you tell me?" She glared up at me.

"Because you were pregnant at the time we first caught the scent and I didn't want to stress you out, I mean remember what happened with the twins?"

"So why didn't you tell me after yesterday or even this morning?" She whisper yelled obviously trying not to wake up the kids. I could hear Molly in her crib and Noah and Micah in their crib/beds.

"Because I just didn't want to worry you. I thought we would have had him by now. We don't know what he wants he hasn't really done anything other than sit in a stupid tree and taunt us." I whispered reaching for her and thankfully she let me pull her to my side.

I heard her sigh as she rubbed her face in my chest her hands were in fists on my shoulder blades but a minute later they loosened and she started to rub circles on them. "Just . . . tell me next time something like this happens. I'm your wife and I care what happens to you." She said pulling back looking into my eyes again.

"I promise Bella and I'm sorry." I smiled brightly while walking over and grabbing the small bag resting on top of the other bags. "I was planning on giving this to you later after Alice and Jasper took the kids but I guess now is as good of time as any." I handed the small box to her and waited.

She gasped when she flipped the lid open and tears pooled in her eyes. She looked up at me before looking at the ring again that sat snug between the beige, leather fabric. "Oh Paul it's beautiful." I had looked for over three weeks to find the perfect gift. It was a simple silver ring with a blue, circular diamond in the middle with to clear circular diamonds on either side of it. I had gotten it inscribed with the words 'You will always be my love-Paul'. It wasn't much but it was what my dad had inscribed on my mom's ring before the crash.

"I'm glad you like it love." I kissed her on the lips before smiling and placing the ring on her finger beside her wedding band. "You want me to get the kids?"

She nodded still looking at the ring on her finger, twisting this way and that way watching as the sun hit it on different angles. I chuckled and kissed her forehead before heading upstairs to get the kids. I walked to Noah and Micah's room first. I walked into only to see both their butts as they jumped back into their beds. I could hear their giggles as they tried to force them back. I could see the toy cars they were playing with on the floor and chuckled softly. "Hmm well I guess they're still asleep, oh well that just mean more cake for me, mommy and Molly." I started turning around only to be stopped by Noah and Micah grabbing onto my legs.

"No daddy we awake." Noah yelled and Micah nodded.

I chuckled and picked both my boys up kissing their cheeks. "Good know scoot your butts down stairs and go find mommy. I have to get Molly." They nodded and started squirming. I placed them on the ground and they were off. Noah might have been the louder of the two but Micah was definitely faster. I chuckled shaking my head and walked over to Molly's room.

I opened the door and her head shifted towards the sound. I was met with big brown eyes staring at me. "Hello, squirt." She started shaking her legs and I laughed walking over towards her crib. I looked down at her and ran my hand through her almost non-existent hair. She stared at me and I smiled at her leaning over and kissing her small nose. I stood there for five minutes before Bella called me down.

I picked Molly up and walked slowly down the stairs just in time to see Bella about to call for me again. I smiled at her walking closer to her. I kissed her lips gently and wrapped my free arm around her waist while still balancing Molly in my other arm. She was calm and staring at anything and everything that moved.

Noah walked over to me and smiled brightly. "Daddy?"

"Yes Noah?" I bent down to his eye level.

"Do Molly have to be here?" He asked sweetly.

I chuckled and heard Bella sigh. "Yes Noah, Molly has to be here. She's your sister."I said kissing his head and pushing him towards Micah.

"Told you," Micah mocked pushing Noah slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV:**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Micah and Noah, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang in unison as my sons leaned forward, hands linked, and blew out their candles.

I snuggled into Paul's chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist sighing contently into my hair.

I had been so upset and nervous when he had disappeared this morning and then after I had my meltdown in Emily's arms and told her what was really scaring me. The first thing that came to mind this morning when Paul had left without kissing me good bye was that maybe this was all too much too fast for him. We had three children within 3 years and had only been dating for such a short time before we found out about the twins.

When he had given me the ring and explained why he had just taken off I felt so guilty for doubting him and I swore silently to myself I would never do it again.

I glanced around the room and my eyes fell on my dad. He was holding tightly onto Molly and he looked so giddy with happiness. She was playing with his badge completely enthralled with the gold color of his sheriff's star.

Dad was going to take all three kids this evening so that we could have a grown up's dinner with all our friends and it was something I was really looking forward to especially now that Paul and I had worked out that little kink in our relationship.

I was trying really hard not to let any emotions about Edward rise to the surface and so far it had been challenging but I'd managed to do it. I was so worried that he'd try to pull something but at the same time I had a feeling he wouldn't do anything that would ruin his chances of getting back together with me. Of course I could be completely off base.

"Earth to Bells!" Paul teased gently shaking me out of my reverie.

"Oops sorry guys I must not have slept enough last night" I felt the familiar rush of a crimson blush appearing on my cheeks.

I felt Paul's worried gaze fall on me and I gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Rosalie asked placing a cool hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine" I smiled weakly. I knew we'd all talk about it later and right now I just wanted to get through the boy's party without any drama. "Let's open presents!" I exclaimed making sure to infuse my voice with as much enthusiasm as humanly possible as I squirmed out of Paul's embrace and knelt next to my toddlers. It kind of made me sad to think that I had two toddlers now. My babies were growing up way too fast for my liking.

"Presents mama!" Micah asked excitedly. I noted that both he and Noah were bouncing slightly in their seats.

"Yup. Lots of presents just for the two of you!" I exclaimed grasping one of each of their hands and pulling them gently off their seats. I led them to the living room and everyone followed perching carefully around the room.

Paul set one present in front of each of them and backed up a little "These are from mommy and daddy" He said obviously pleased with himself.

I loved watching our sons eyes grow so wide with excitement. I glanced around the room as they started tearing open the paper. In my home there were so many people who loved my children unconditionally, who would rather die before seeing any one of them get hurt. It made my heart swell with sheer joy and I caught Jasper's smile widen at my flood of emotion.

I reached towards my dad and took my daughter from his arms and she gave a disgruntled groan of annoyance at being moved. She absolutely adored my dad. Between him and her godfathers I hardly ever got to hold her when they were around.

I lowered my lips to the top of her head and inhaled deeply enjoying her baby scent and cradling her tightly against me. I just felt like I needed to hold her. I couldn't explain the feeling but it was like the time that Edward showed up and I begged Paul not to fight him.

We all watched as the boys shredded the wrapping paper and ogled at all their presents.

"Enough loot guys?" Emmett asked picking one boy up in each arm.

They nodded enthusiastically and he laughed boisterously. Emmett was amazing with them, all of the Cullen's were.

"Well Grandma Esme, Aunty Rose and Aunty Ali have a surprise for you guys when you come over tonight" He teased lightly. Paul and I already knew what the surprise was and we knew that they would be over the moon.

Esme and the girls had redone what was the boy's nursery and gotten them big boy beds for when they were there. They had decorated the whole room in a Toy Story theme.

I felt Paul's breath on my neck as he whispered to me "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine" I whispered back. "Something just doesn't feel right" I admitted cautiously.

He kissed my head and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze as Alice and Rose started to clean up. "Guys you don't need to do that!" I said anxiously.

"It's no problem!" Alice trilled "We'll get it done faster than you could have anyways." She smiled at me broadly and I let her and Rose continue though I felt a stab of guilt at allowing them to clean my home.

"Bella, hand over my granddaughter!" My dad exclaimed reaching towards Molly. "She and I have big plans tonight with Billy."

"You're going to make her watch the baseball game aren't you?" I asked reluctantly letting her go. Charlie was going to take Molly for the night and Esme and Carlisle were going to take the boys.

"Of course" dad laughed and Molly let out what sounded like a giggle.

Paul smiled and said playfully "Just make sure the two of you don't get too excited and forget her again!"

My dad blushed and said jokingly "It was only the once!"

I watched carefully as all three of my kids were buckled into car seats and drove off with their grandparents. I sighed a little sad and Jasper came up beside me.

"You know they are in good hands" He said.

I nodded "I know it's just I want so badly to protect them from all the worlds evils and I can't do that when they aren't here."

"You can't protect them from everything Bella." He reminded me gently as he gave me a brotherly hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV**

"Please Bella would you just calm down?" I begged trying to tie the blind fold on her head.

"Paul you know I hate surprises and what am I supposed to do if I trip? With that thing on how can I stop myself from falling, how will I catch myself?" She said exasperatedly.

"Bella I will always catch you no matter so please just put it on trust me." I smiled sweetly at her.

"Fine," She sighed grabbing the blind fold and wrapping it around her head.

"Yes thank you, I love you," I smiled jumping behind her to help tie the blind fold. When I knew it was secure and after making faces at her I knew she was as blind as a bat I started to walk her to the backyard.

I opened the door and led her to the patio sitting her down on the lawn chair. I took the blind of her eyes and she gasped. I had worked all yesterday to clean up the entire yard. Over the past few weeks the pack and I had built a deck with a small fence around the edge. Lights were strung along the fence. Emily and Kim had picked out a fish pond and placed it near the stairs leading onto the deck. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle made a pool in the far corner and Esme, Rose and Alice had planted a garden around the pool. Leah had created an entire dinner consisting of mashed potatoes, steak, corn, peas and for a drink she mixed grapefruit pop and apple juice. In all it had taken us three months to build and fix it all up but it was worth it. Bella was hard pressed against doing anything to the backyard and kept trying to sneak a peek.

"Oh Paul you did this?" She covered her mouth with her hand and unshed tears welled in her eyes.

"With the help of the Pack the Cullen's and the imprints, you didn't make it easy that's for sure." I chuckled sitting in the lawn chair next to her. "Leah made us dinner."

"Ooh I love her cooking so this should be good." She smiled at me standing up and walking over to the oak table sitting near the center of the deck. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist effectively stopping her from moving any further away from me. I turned so her chest was flush against mine. She looked up at me through her long dark lashes and smiled at me, her eyes were bright and filled with happiness and love.

"You know how much I adore and love you?" She nodded still smiling. "You've given me three absolutely beautiful children and I'm sure we'll be having more soon enough." She giggled while nodding her head vigorously. "Well what you don't know is how you've changed me to who I am today. I never fully got over my parents death or my sister's for that matter, I was always on edge ready to fight and yell at anyone that crossed me but that changed when you kicked me in my manly parts."

Bella blushed and looked down, "Yeah sorry about that." She giggled.

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'm not it was the starting of our relationship and it taught me a very important lesson. . ." I trailed off smirking.

"Oh and what's that?" She asked wrapping her arms around my neck and started top play with the hair of the back of my head near my neck.

"Never, _ever _call you sweetheart," She stared at me shocked before bursting out into giggles.

She smacked my chest after a few seconds but didn't stop giggling. "I really am sorry about that."

"Anyway getting back onto my point . . . Bella I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me and this family, it wouldn't the way it is if it wasn't for you and your loving caring ways have really made me change." I said drawing small circles on her lower back.

Bella looked at me and smiled brightly. "It wasn't just me Paul, you helped and I don't just mean with our kids. It was you that saved me from Victoria and never gave up on me with my irrational behavior while pregnant." She giggled.

I chuckled and kissed her lips gently. I spun her around dipping her slightly before smiling and guiding her up to the table on the deck. I walked ahead slightly and pulled her chair out for her. She thanked me and I winked at her handing her cup of pop/juice. Bella refused to keep liquor in the house anymore after Emmett and Jasper had a drinking contest but only ending up getting sick, I guess. I forgot to pick some up and had beating myself up for it all evening.

We talked and ate in peace. She told me about her experiences with Renee and all her weekly ideas, like cooking, becoming a teacher, actress or even a musician. I told her about what I was like before she came and what my sister and parents were like. I stood up and grabbed Bella's hand. I grabbed the CD player from my side of the table and turned on the radio not knowing what song was going to come up because Alice had picked all the CD's.

Bella giggled and got out of her chair standing beside me. I pulled her flush against my chest again and started dancing around the deck with her. After I dipped her again Bella looked a little confused. "Where did you learn to dance like this?"

"Embry actually taught me, well him, Leah and Emily." I smiled at the memory.

"Well they did an amazing job," She giggled leaning up to kiss me on the lips. I deepened the kiss by pulling her as close as I could. Her hand found their way into my hair and my right hand went around her waist while my left hand went to her neck but mu thumb was stroking her cheek.

I pulled back as I knew Bella need _some _air in her lungs. "Do you want to go and watch a movie?"

She nodded still breathing heavily. My breathing was uneven but slightly better than hers. We cleaned up and eventually ended up sitting in front of the couch on the floor cuddling up to each other with pillows surrounding us. She turned on _The Blind Side_ and I set a fire in the fire place.

"You know what this reminds me of?" I asked slyly leaning towards her.

"What?" She asked looking up at me her eyes filled with innocence.

I smiled smugly. "That one night we spent together before Leah phased . . ." I trailed off waiting for her to get it.

I saw the understanding in her eyes before it soon became love and lust. She leaned towards me and I caught her lips with my own. I rolled us over so I was hovering over her small frame. I removed my lips from hers but started trailing kisses down her neck and across her collar bone back and forth before going back up her neck. I let her go quickly and looked into her eyes. "I love you," I whispered.

"I lov-" She was interrupted by the phone ringing. I groaned. "Just answer it or they'll just call back again and again." She whispered glaring at the phone.

"Okay," I huffed getting up and grabbing the phone. "Hello?" I almost growled.

"Paul, oh god you have to get over here now! I don't know what happened, she was here and it just happened I was away for a second and the she was gone!" Charlie's voice yelled through the phone.

My entire body stiffened. "Charlie slow down what happened? Who's gone?"

"Molly, she was kidnapped-" I didn't stay to hear the rest because before I thought about my hand was no longer a hand but a paw. I snarled and ran out of the house smashing the front window and running towards Charlie's house.

My only thought was, _Molly . . . _


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV:**

The day had been so amazing I thought as I snuggled into my husband's overheated chest. I was slightly distracted when I felt his hot breath tickle my neck as he whispered huskily into my ear "Do you know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" I asked playing innocent even though I knew exactly what he was talking about. I allowed a small blush to creep up my cheeks.

"That one night we spent together before Leah phased…" Paul trailed off lust filling his grey eyes.

I returned his look and leaned forward unable to stop my smile when he caught my lips beneath his own. He rolled us so I was laying beneath him on our pile of pillows and he trailed burning kisses down my jaw, throat and collarbone. He pulled up slightly and said vehemently "I love you."

I started to respond "I lov-" and I was cut off by the ringing of our house phone. He groaned and I glared at the offending object "Just answer it or they'll keep calling back again and again." I groaned frustrated by the interruption. Paul and I had hardly had any time to ourselves to be intimate since Molly's birth.

"Okay" Paul huffed out getting off of me swiftly. "Hello?"

I rolled over to watch him talk and was surprised when his face turned from happy and excited to petrified and angry in no time at all.

"Charlie, slow down. What happened? Who's gone?" He asked abruptly and my heart fell. There was only a few seconds between him asking those questions and a silver grey wolf taking his place.

He let loose a feral growl and took off without even looking back. I scrambled to stand and grab the phone from where it landed.

"Bella? Paul?" I heard my dad's worried and questioning tone.

"Daddy what's going on? Paul just tore out of here like a bat outta hell." I questioned desperate to hear something different than what my thoughts were leading me to believe.

"Bella, Molly's gone. I'm so sorry" My father sounded heartbroken as he tried to explain to me what happened. As he spoke I could hear anguished howls filling the air. The pack was on it. "I turned around for two seconds to grab her bottle and she was gone. I don't know what happened or how it happened so fast!"

"Paul's heading over there daddy." I heard my voice break and it felt like another out of body experience. Just like when Leah attacked me. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hung up the phone and raced out the door dialing a familiar number as I moved. As soon as the phone was answered I was sobbing uncontrollably "Rosie I need you."

I tried to take deep breaths but it came out as gulping gasps and my knees gave out beneath me causing me to collapse in grief onto the sidewalk in front of the house.

Rosalie must have run the fastest she's ever gone because in less than five minutes I was swept into her cold arms as she soothingly ran her fingers through my hair. I felt waves of calm come over me and was finally able to catch my breath long enough to look up and find Jasper crouched beside us and only then did I notice that his hand was on my shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jasper asked as Rosalie rocked me back and forth gently.

This was the one thing I hated about Alice not being able to see my children. She couldn't have seen this happening and therefore I was left on my own to tell my brother and sister that their niece and god child my beautiful daughter was missing.

"Molly's gone" I sobbed and I felt Jasper's anger rush over me.

"I'm going to kill him." Was all Rosalie said and I looked back at her at first perplexed and when I locked eyes I knew what she was thinking.

Edward had taken Molly. That explained how she was gone so fast, why dad had no idea what was going on.

"I'm going to go and meet the Pack. See if I can help in anyway. I'll call Emmett on the way Rose. Esme and Alice can watch the twins. They're both asleep I think we should leave them that way." Jasper said taking charge and I could see his military instincts coming out. "I'll have Emmett drop off the Jeep on his way and the pair of you can come down in that when you've calmed Bella down slightly."

Rose nodded in agreement and easily lifted me up. She carried me into the house and allowed me to curl up in her lap continuing to sob.

"She needs to be safe Rose" I rambled repeatedly. "I need to save her."

"We will Bella. Paul is already looking for her and the guys will bring her back. I know it. And it gives us a reason to rip my horrid ex-brother to shreds for the hell he's put you through."

We sat for a little while longer until we heard Emmett honking the horn of the Jeep impatiently. He was gone before we even made it downstairs and I knew he was eager to join in the search for Molly.

"Come on Bella" Rose said softly as she buckled me into the passenger seat. "I think Paul is going to need you."

I sat quietly for the ride down trying not to let my thoughts overwhelm me. It amazed me what I found when we reached Charlie's house.

My dad was sitting on the front steps tears visibly staining his cheeks and Carlisle was sitting next to him- more than likely trying to make him see that this wasn't his fault and that there was no way on earth it could have been stopped.

Jasper and Emmett were standing over the front of Charlie's cruiser maps laid out around them with Embry, Seth and the twins. Leah and Sam were trying to restrain Paul and that was when I noticed the destruction around me.

It looked like Charlie's yard had been destroyed.

I got out of the truck before Rose had even put it into park and raced to my husband's side. I buried my face in his chest and was shocked when he pushed me away.

"Your stupid leech took my daughter," He shouted angrily and the tears started to fall again as I stared at someone I no longer recognized.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV**

"Your stupid leech took my daughter!" I yelled at Bella. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. Bella's eyes were full of tears that fell and poured down her cheeks. My heart broke as she looked at me as she had never seen me before. I wretched my arms away from Sam and Leah and ran into the forest phasing. I faintly heard Emmett say something like 'I think it's time we tell Charlie'.

My thoughts were filled with roars of anger and cries of pain, but every word was the same and kept being repeated over and over like a mantra, _not my Molly, not my Molly . . ._

I shook my head and kept running. I knew it was Edward that took my daughter by the scent in Charlie's kitchen. I could feel the rain mixing with my tears on my face. I howled in agony, how could I let this happen? I was her father, fathers are meant to protect their daughters. I couldn't even protect her. She was a baby for Christ's sake and just like that she was gone. Who in the right mind ta-

I stopped mid rant when I came across Edward's scent. I didn't think twice I bolted in that direction it came from. The scent was maybe half an hour old. I followed the scent for ten minutes until I finally saw a flash of copper. I roared and saw him glance back. He quickened his pace and I tried to quicken mine but I was already going as fast as my legs would take me. They burned with the excessive force I used trying to get ahead of the leech.

When I finally reached far enough to grab him he turned and kicked me on the side of my head. I whimpered and flew into a tree. The right side of my face hurt and my right eye was blind with blood flowing from my forehead. I looked at Edward and saw he had Molly's blanket but not her.

He chuckled walking over to me and kicked my side. "Now what? Huh Paul? What are going to do when Bella leaves you and takes your sons all because you couldn't protect her daughter?" I growled at him and bit back a whimper at the thought.

I jumped forward to attack but he punched me in the head again on the same side knocking me to the ground. "She blames you, you know. You're a shape-shifter and her father and yet you couldn't even stop me from snatching her up right from under her own dad's nose. I thought you were a protector," He chuckled again before kicking the side of my face again. I couldn't even get up because my head was to dizzy I couldn't remember what part of my brain worked what muscles.

_Just give me my daughter back,_ I growled out.

He chuckled even more now. "I don't think so you see she will be the perfect daughter for me and my new wife don't you think." I snarled at him and he punched me again. "Now now be a good mutt, but I am curious about one thing." He waited a few seconds and in that moment I realized someone else was with him. She was a tall brunette, her eyes were gold but she reminded me of someone but at the moment I couldn't figure out whom. My head was so fuzzy I couldn't come up with a coherent thought or sentence.

"I'm just curious as to how you can protect an entire town but couldn't protect your own daughter, was she not good enough for you. Did not love her enough was that? Only wanted boys?" He yelled the last part before kicking me in the head again.

I yelped in pain before the darkness started to consume me. Before I closed my eyes I gave Molly one last look and whimpered. She was staring at me crying. She watched that bastard beat her own father and watched as I failed her again. "C'mon Carrie let's get out of here and . . ." His voice trailed off as I was lost in darkness. My last thought was _I'm sorry, Mo. . . _

"Paul? Paul? Paul!" I heard my name being called repeatedly and opened my eyes slowly blinking rapidly. When I looked around I saw I was in a clearing and naked.

"What happened?" I asked nobody. The last thing I remember was kissing Bella, than the phone rang. It was Charlie he was panicking, about what? I closed my eyes and thought back. "Molly!" She was kidnapped, my daughter was kidnapped. By . . . By who? I thought back again and found a scent in my memories; it was bitter and burned my nose like bleach, vampire, but who? A flash of bronze, yelling, my legs burning my head flooded with grief and pain. Someone . . . Someone yelling, Molly crying looking at me her hazel eyes glossy with tears, her face was red from crying.

But who was yelling, I remembered a woman . . . Carrie! That was her name she was holding my baby girl. I remembered looking at her face as she stared at me smirking before looking at the man with bronze hair. He hit me repeatedly yelling at me. Wait, bronze . . . vampire. . . bitter scent mixed with honey . . . Edward!

I roared in anger and jumped up looking around me. It had started raining at some point and my head was spinning from the sudden movement. I collapsed to my knees but forced myself to get up again. I was dizzy and I'm sure I looked drunk as I walked to anyone else. I tried to find his scent again but the rain had already washed it away.

"Paul?" I looked behind me and saw Seth. He gasped looking at me and ran forward as I fell again. "What the hell happened?" he tossed me a pair of shorts and helped me slip them on.

"Molly, I have to find Molly," I muttered trying to push away from him.

"No Paul you have to go home to your wife and sons, Quil is tracking Edward's scent and everyone else is looking around for anything that might lead us to where he was taking her. Bella is freaking out, please Paul just go home." I looked at Seth quickly and saw the tears in his eyes. It must kill him have his imprint kidnapped like this but it was killing me knowing I lost my own daughter to my wife's ex.

"No . . . Can't . . . Saw her . . . . They took her. . ."I was become incoherent again as my head started pounding and spinning.

"Paul?" Seth asked as I collapsed again. This time I couldn't get back up but I knew what was going on like how Seth was carrying me to mine and Bella's house I knew he was trying to comfort me but I also knew I was mumbling things that made no sense to him.

"I found him!" Seth yelled as he broke out from the trees and was in my yard. Bella and Sam came running forward.

They both gasped when they saw me fully. "What happened, Paul?"

I looked at both of them before pushing away from Seth pretty much knocking him to the ground and walking towards the house. Micah ran up to me. "Daddy, where Molly?" He looked up at me sadly.

I looked down at him before I kept walking upstairs where I kept Khoen's necklace the one I was going to give molly on her first birthday. I heard Bella comforting Micah and at the moment I wanted to go back and comfort everyone but I couldn't because I had to find my daughter. I quickly grabbed the necklace gave it one last look before putting it in my pocket.

I walked back downstairs where everyone stood up to look at me. I caught a look at myself in the mirror by the front door and saw that the right side of my face was covered in blood and there was two long gashes on my face that were healing slowly. Sam stood up and growled at me. "Paul where have you been?" His voice was filled with the alpha command.

"Finding my daughter," I stated looking towards Bella as she held back Noah and Micah from running to me.

"What happened to your face?" Again with the alpha command.

"Fought with Edward and his-" I looked at Noah and Micah again before stating, "Carrie another vampire."

"What you found him? Where's Molly?" Bella asked frantically.

I looked at her. "That's exactly what I'm going to find out." I said before walking out the front door again and everyone followed me.

"Daddy!" I looked over and saw Noah running to me.

I knelt down and looked him in the eye. "Daddy, I wied I wike Mowwy, bring hew home," He cried. I grabbed him into a hug and kissed his head.

"I'll try, I promise, I'll do everything I can to bring her back." I looked at Bella again apologetically but she was looking down at her shoes, probably ashamed of me, the man who couldn't even protect his family.


	13. Chapter 13

**0Bella's POV:**

"Paul!" I shrieked wildly as I saw his wolf form disappear in the bushes surrounding Charlie's house. "Paul please come back! I need you!"

It was only seconds later that Jasper had me wrapped in his arms soothing me gently with his gift.

"Well, I think it's time we told Charlie!" came Emmett's less boisterous than usual joke. I gave him a weak smile- what else could I do my husband had disappeared; my daughter was stolen by my sadistic ex.

"Tell me what. What the hell was that!" My father shouted angrily. He was cycling emotions very quickly and I was sure this was hard on Jasper- despair, anger, hope, rage, confusion, despair, disappointment, self loathing. I didn't need to be an empath to feel all those emotions. I just had to look in my dad's eyes to know that was what was happening. "Did anyone else see the giant wolf in the bush? Sam maybe you should go get Paul out of there." He said warily.

"Daddy that was Paul." I said standing shakily. Emmett and Rose had made their way to help me stand as Jasper was still on the ground attempting to get his own emotions under control lest he start to project unconsciously.

"What do you mean that was Paul!" He looked at me incredulously and I knew he was beginning to wonder if maybe he should have me committed.

Everyone started talking at once much to my annoyance. I whipped my hands up and froze everyone in place. I inhaled and exhaled slowly getting myself under as much control as I could under the circumstances.

I waved one hand towards Sam and Billy who unfroze as I did and then repeated the motion towards Carlisle and then Jasper.

"Bella," Billy chastised rolling over to me. "You can't just freeze people."

I glared at him and he stopped talking quickly "Everyone just needed to shut up. I can't think with everyone talking." I screamed.

"Maybe this is the best way to do it. Sam and Billy can explain the wolves. Jasper can keep him calm and I can explain the vampires." Carlisle said thoughtfully. "Bella I know this doesn't sound ideal and that you think we should be looking for Paul and Molly but if your father knows everything about us then it will allow us to openly use our skills to locate her faster."

Jasper and Sam nodded in agreement and Sam said quietly "Paul will come back Bella."

I nodded and without a word unfroze my father who looked around as if maybe he should be the one committed.

"Bella what's going on?" He asked. I could see no fear only bewilderment on Charlie's features.

"Sam, Billy and Carlisle are going to explain some things to you and then I will tell you what is happening right now. I already know everything dad so please try to stay calm and open minded." I said gently moving to hold his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I trust you Bella" He said after a moment's contemplation. I felt the air around me shift as my freeze started to wear off because of my lack of concentration and I focused again.

"Do you remember all the legends Harry and I told you about the tribe while fishing?" Billy asked.

"A little. I remember the one about that third person, third wife I think it was" I almost smiled at that. That was one of my favorite legends about the tribe.

"In that legend Taha Aki is a spirit warrior. He turns into a wolf to protect his family after his last son is killed by a cold one." Sam started "The third wife harms herself to distract the Cold One long enough that her husband can destroy her."

"Guys as much as I appreciate the history lesson what does this have to do with my granddaughter being missing?"

"It has everything to do with it daddy." I said softly "Please just listen to the guys."

"The legends are true," Billy said "The spirit warriors are real."

My dad got a skeptical look on his face and I silently urged Jasper to make my dad more open to the idea.

"Maybe Sam should just show you." Carlisle suggested.

"Maybe that's not a good idea." I said starting to panic that's all I needed- my father to collapse of a heart attack because of the shock.

"Bella it will be fine." Jasper reassured me and sent waves of calm to sooth my frayed nerves.

"Show me what!" Charlie said impatiently.

It took less than two seconds for Sam to phase into his wolf form. He was a gigantic black wolf and I gave him a small smile.

"Bella." My dad started nervously "Did you know about this? That there were werewolves?"

I nodded "Oh dad that's not all. The rest of the legend is true as well. The cold ones are vampires."

"Vampires don't exist Bella." Charlie said insistently.

I raised an eyebrow at him and said carefully "Yes they do. That's what the Cullen's are."

He looked between Jasper, Carlisle and I warily. He glanced at Billy and when Billy nodded slightly Charlie said "You've got to be kidding me. I have been allowing my daughter to associate with things that drink human blood."

"Well actually Charlie," Carlisle started "My family and I are considered to be the vegetarians of our world. We abstain from human blood unlike our counterparts and only drink the blood of animals. That is why our eyes are golden. Our human drinking relatives have ruby red eyes."

Charlie looked at me and I said softly continuing with our explanation "Jasper could you project something pleasant over dad? Maybe it will help him believe."

"You have powers too?" My dad asked incredulously looking at Jasper. Jasper smiled softly and nodded. I could feel the waves of giddiness as Jasper projected them onto Charlie and my dad almost broke into giggles before Jasper retracted his gift.

"Jasper is an empath. He feels the emotions people around him are feeling and he can project them onto those around him. Alice can see the future based on decisions people make." Carlisle explained.

"Bella, you knew all this and never told me?"

I nodded and he continued "And no one has explained why no one else is moving!"

"That would be my fault daddy." I said slowly. "See after a few odd occurrences I kind of became able to control the particles around me. I can freeze time like this or" I glanced at Billy and he nodded knowing what I was asking him to do and he threw his hat into the air where I blew it to smithereens "blow things up like that."

"So in other words I'm just surrounded by supernatural things." He said shaking his head "After we find Molly you guys will have to explain more."

I turned to face him and hugged him tightly "Thank you daddy for your acceptance."

Letting go I unfroze everyone else and we continued trying to figure out where Edward had taken Molly. Seth, Sam, Embry and Jarrod were all in the forest looking for Paul and the other wolves had taken off to search for Molly. We had explained to Charlie that Edward was a vampire and that he had taken Molly we were sure of it.

Alice and Esme finally appeared with the now awake twins and took me back to my home. Jarrod and Rose decided to stay with me and the other imprints while everyone else searched and we were standing in the front yard when Seth appeared with Paul.

He looked horrible. Blood was running down the side of his face from a gash I could see in his hair line. There were two gashes down the right side of his face. He was limping as he pushed away from Seth and I was terrified for him.

"What happened Paul?" We asked in unison.

Paul stormed past us and up the steps of the porch where Rose had been sitting with the boys. Micah pushed away from his Godmother and ran to Paul. "Daddy, where Molly?" He asked with his innocence filled voice.

Paul didn't respond and we all followed him inside, me scooping a now crying Micah into my arms. "Momma why daddy mad at me?"

"He's not mad at you sweetie," I promised my son as I heard my husband banging around upstairs. As Paul started down the stairs Sam stood and growled at him in frustration.

"Paul, where have you been?" He asked concerned about his friend.

"Finding my daughter" Paul answered brusquely and I held the twins against me to keep them from running forward to Paul when he was this angry. I was still hurt by what he'd said earlier and wasn't sure if he wanted me near him if he thought that this whole situation was my fault.

"What happened to your face?" Jarrod questioned and I looked up. I wanted to hear the answer to this as well.

"Fought with Edward and his-" Paul stopped briefly looking at our sons before choosing a nicer word "Carrie, another vampire."

"What you found him? Where's Molly?" I could hear the frantic nature of my voice as my heart raced.

"That's exactly what I'm going to find out." He stated ferociously as he exited the house. We followed again and Noah broke free from me.

"Daddy." Noah called racing towards Paul. Paul stopped and knelt down to Noah's level "Daddy I wied. I wike Mowwy. Bring hew home?" I could hear the sadness in my son's voice.

Paul hugged him tightly and I couldn't hear the exchange between the pair, as he spoke he looked at me. He looked broken and I couldn't help but feel like I was the one to blame for the look in his eyes. I glanced down at my shoes sadly.

I destroyed him. He's been through so much and now this and he's right it's my entire fault. Edward wouldn't have taken Molly if I hadn't been with him. It was all my fault that the love of my life was hurting again.

**A/N : Hey so, I've decided for a Christmas present to all my faithful readers, I'd like to write two one shots of two couples; you're choice. I honestly do not care who you pick it could be Charlie/Aro or even Peter/Jane or just a standard Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rose, Also please say whether you'd like all human or supernatural. **


	14. Chapter 14

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV**

It had been a week since my daughter was taken from me by Edward and Carrie. I was able to remember everything that happened that night crystal clear. I had run back to the clearing that Edward and I had fought in but the rain had completely washed away his and her scent. I did find Molly's blanket a hundred feet away heading north though. I had searched all the way to Canada before returning back. I hadn't gone back home since Noah asked me to bring Molly home because I just couldn't face the disappointment.

Bella blamed me and hated me for saying the things I did and I'm pretty sure she's pissed at me for the way I treated Micah and Noah, I mean hell I was pissed at myself for taking my anger out on them, all of them. Micah hated me for letting someone take his sister and for being mean to him. Noah was the only one that probably didn't hate my guts. And to top it all off Bella is probably extremely hurt and angry with me for not coming home and talking about this whole mess. I didn't sit with the boys every night this week telling them it would be okay like I know she would have wanted me to.

I couldn't believe how much I had messed everything up in only five short days. Sam is going to be angry that I'm going against his rules and missing out on my patrol. Then again maybe I'm wrong and no one is upset or hurt by my action . . . Fat chance that will happen. I growled and shook my head while crossing the La Push border again. I looked around and was completely shocked when I realized no one was patrolling even though it was midnight. Around this time it should be Sam, Leah and Seth on patrol about to be relieved by Jacob Jarrod and Quil.

Come to think of it after yelling at everyone to shut up and leave me alone two nights ago I hadn't really heard anyone. The last person to say anything to me was Jarrod. _Come home Bella and your sons need you, hell we all need you now, Paul you're not the only one that's hurting, _Jarrod's angry voice echoed through my head.

I could see my house from here and I stopped and phased deciding to walk the rest of the distance. I looked up towards Micah and Noah's room and saw the light on. I could faintly here someone talking to them and Micah crying. Noah wasn't making much noise leading me to believe he was already asleep. I broke through the trees and heard Jarrod's voice talking to Micah.

" . . . . He doesn't hate you buddy." He tried to sooth my son.

"He does, he hug and talk to Noah he pushed me away. He hawtes me," My heart broke hearing Micah's broken voice cry.

Just as I was about to open the door it was opened for me. I looked up just in time to see Leah's handing connect with my face. I yelped as my cheek started to throb. I looked at her shocked. "_You _are an asshole," She seethed, but I could see tears in her eyes. She looked at me again for a couple of seconds before wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me tightly. "You know we will find her, right?"

"I know," I whispered. She pulled away and walked over to Jacob. Everyone was here apart from Bella but I was going to bet she was already in bed.

"Go talk to your son he's been thinking you hate him since you left." Sam ordered not leaving any room for argument.

"Why would he think that?" I shook my head. My voice wasn't as strong as it used to be but nothing I could do about that.

Embry came over and slapped me upside the head. I flinched but didn't do much else to stop him or try and get back at him. "Well you left after hugging Noah and completely ignoring him what is he supposed to think?"

"I . . . I didn't mean to." I choked out realizing how I had hurt my son.

"We know but he has been crying almost every night." Quil said glancing at the stairs as Jarrod came down with Micah in his arms. He placed him on the ground and Micah just stared at me holding onto his favorite teddy bear he named Wallis.

"Micah . . ." I trailed off. He paused before running at me and hitting his tiny fists on my legs. He didn't stop but tears were falling down his face. I was so shocked I didn't do anything to try and stop him from trying to hurt me.

"You huwt my mommy," He screamed looking up at my face.

I knelt down and he took three steps back holding his teddy bear to his chest. "Micah," My voice broke slightly. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I never meant to hurt any of you, but I was upset."

"Me too," He mumbled looking down. It was at that moment I realized how bad I messed up. This entire time I had only been thinking about my own grief that I forgot the Bella lost her daughter also and Micah and Noah lost their baby sister.

"I see that now buddy and I didn't mean to hurt you or mommy or Noah but when a daddy hears that their child is missing or even hurt we go crazy with panic and worry. Please know I am so sorry and I love all you of you guys so much. I won't stop looking for Molly but I will start thinking about you guys instead of only thinking of myself." I rambled out. The rest of the pack and their imprints slowly left one by one until. It was just me and Micah.

He stared at me for a second through narrowed eyes before launching at me in a hug. Tears poured out of my eyes as he buried his head into my neck as he too cried. I kissed his head repeatedly until he pushed against my chest. I kept him in my arms but pulled him back so I could see his face. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too buddy." I stood up and carried him upstairs into his bedroom. After laying him down in his bed I sat down on the edge. "You want me to read you a story?" Ne nodded rubbing his eyes with a tiny fisted hand. His other arm was wrapped around Wallis tightly. He yawned and snuggled into the covers but pointing behind me to the shelf where _Curious George goes to the Zoo_ sat. I grabbed the book and started reading it to him. Noah was fast asleep cuddling his Buzz Lightyear to his chest. His legs were out of the bed and his PJ's were hiked up his legs. I smiled at the picture perfect moment. I finished the story and kissed Micah's head softly as he had already fallen asleep. I walked over to Noah's bed and lifted his tiny legs up putting them back into his big boy bed they had acquired the morning of their birthdays. I tucked him back in and kissed his head. I started walking to the door gently putting the book back on the shelf.

"Love you daddy," I heard him mumble. I looked back at him only to see he was still asleep. Looks like someone got Bella's sleep talking.

I closed their door and looked at mine and Bella's door. I sighed and scratched my neck. I walked forward slowly and turned the door knob making no noise. I walked to the side of the bed and knelt down beside the night table on Bella's side holding her lamp and clock and the phone. I looked at Bella and my heart broke for the umpteenth time. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks were red as well with tear streaks. Her hands were fisted into her pillow.

She kept mumbling, "No . . . Paul . . . Edward . . . Molly . . . NO!" over and over. I reached my hand out after a slight hesitation and stroked her hair back. It seemed to have shocked and woken her because in the next second the lamp next to me exploded shattering into a thousand small pieces. I fell back on my butt and stared wide eyed at Bella who was frantically trying to get untangled from the covers.

"Bella?"

"Paul?"

**Don't forget to tell me who you would like to see star in a Christmas special one-shot. You have until December 4****th**** to tell me, I need two couples **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's POV:**

I had finally been dragged to bed by Leah and Emily after days of being awake. I hardly left Micah and Noah's sides and when I did it was usually only for a few moments but I knew that I needed some sleep.

Jasper met us in the bedroom and helped me get past the pain and fear I thought sleep would bring with a large dose of lethargy.

"But the boys…" I argued trying to fight the yawn and my heavy eyelids as Emily laid me down and tucked me in.

"Will be fine. Jarrod and Sam are on their way over with a couple of the others and will watch them until you wake up." Leah said insistently from the doorway. I don't know what I would have done this week without her, Emily, Kim, Esme and Rose.

Alice hadn't been much of a help simply because she was beside herself that she hadn't seen this coming, that she hadn't been able to stop this all from happening.

Everyone had been doing their best to reassure the boys, especially Micah, that daddy loved them and would be home soon and that they had done nothing wrong.

I honestly just missed my husband. I needed him so badly; I needed his arms around me and his deep voice soothing me. I had put up this strong front and I needed him so that I could let it down and just sob.

The lights were turned off as Emily left the room and I felt the blackness overcoming me within seconds. I guess I was more tired than I thought I was.

I was dreaming and I knew it but I couldn't wake up. It felt like I was stuck to one spot and there was nothing I could do to move. I had to stand and watch as Edward drained my precious daughter in front of Paul who was being held back by someone I couldn't quite see.

Paul was screaming in agony and I could feel his defeat as I started to scream "No . . . Paul . . . Edward . . . Molly . . . NO!"

All of a sudden I felt a searing hot hand brush gently though my hair and I awoke with a start. I heard the shattering of the lamp that had previously adorned my bedside table and struggled to free myself from the confines of my sheets and quilt.

I managed to roll over just in time to hear my Paul's sweet voice say nervously "Bella?"

"Paul?" I questioned. I still felt half asleep it was quite possible that out of exhaustion I had dreamt up the one person I needed most right now.

I only paused for a moment before launching myself into his arms clinging to him as if he were going to disappear in a puff of smoke if I let him go.

"Oh Paul you're really here." I sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed soothing circles across my back and shoulders.

"I am," He whispered his voice cracking as he continued "I couldn't find her Bella. I'm so sorry."

"Paul it's ok." I insisted kissing him passionately as I pulled us so we were lying down on our bed completely entwined. I doubted that anyone could tell where one of us ended and one began if they entered the room right then.

"No it's not Bell" He continued tears starting to roll down his cheeks and I kissed them away. "I broke my promise. I didn't protect you. I didn't protect her. I hurt you and I hurt the boys. I can't do anything right." His whole body was convulsing with sobs as I hugged him tightly.

Paul wasn't the type to normally show emotion so I knew that he desperately needed me just to hold him and soothe him at the moment.

"No Paul you don't apologize to me for doing nothing wrong." I said vehemently "Our boys love you, _I love you_." I insisted making him look at me.

"But I should have found her or I should have been here."

"Paul you were looking for her. You did everything in your power to bring her home and you will continue to do so." I said softly "We all will until she is home safe and sound in our arms. The boys are ok, they missed you and so did I but they understood why you were gone. I just wish you had said good bye to Micah and I." I admitted the last bit reluctantly knowing that it would cause him pain which I didn't want to do but I needed to get that off my chest.

"I thought you hated me." I barely heard him say.

"Paul I will never in a million years hate you." I insisted. "I just missed you so much." I let my own tears start to fall as I buried myself closer to his chest.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Paul." I sighed. I wasn't happy because I wouldn't be able to feel happiness until my daughter was home and safe but I was more content than I had been all week and I yawned slightly Jasper's dosage of lethargy still filling me.

"Go to sleep sweetheart" Paul murmured playing with my hair a little "We can talk more in the morning."

I nodded slightly and kept my grip around him tight. I needed him to be here when I woke up- I didn't think I could do it anymore if this all just turned out to be a dream.

"DADDY!" was the shriek that woke me up only hours after falling asleep again. I opened my eyes slowly and just in time to see Noah being hoisted onto the bed a large grin on his face followed closely by Micah.

Paul had a sad smile on his face and I am sure my face mirrored his. I kissed Micah's head as he nestled into my arms. He had really missed Paul over the past week and had been having a hard time dealing with all this change.

Noah was talking a million miles a minute just like his godmother normally did and Paul was making all the appropriate noises at the right times when Noah leaped into his arms and hugged him ferociously.

"Micah do you want to say hi to daddy?" I asked brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"I said 'hi's before bed!" He exclaimed as if this were the most obvious thing in the world and continued "Daddy's home now is Mowwy too?"

"No Micah." Paul said sadness seeping into his words "Not yet. Bella I called Sam over, I will explain everything when he gets here if that's ok?"

I nodded slowly and bent my head a little inhaling my son's scent for comfort. We stayed this way, just holding the boys until Sam arrived at the door twenty minutes later.


	16. Chapter 16

"Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV**

I felt guilty for hurting Micah and Noah so much but I could finally make up for it now. Sam demanded I spend time with my boys so he used the Alpha voice and said I was not to phase all day unless I find something with Molly or someone is in danger. So here I was sitting in the Avalanche with the boys strapped into their booster seats. They were the booster seats that had the arm that goes over the neck and holds their shoulders down. There was a strap that went from between their legs and attached to the arm. Jasper assured us there was no possible way they could get out of the car seats without our help or in any danger if we got in a car crash.

I had random music playing quietly and was thinking about how Bella was doing. Alice said she needed to get out of the house so Rose and her took Bella shopping or something like that. Bella and I were still were still getting through our problems slowly but it was getting harder because Molly still wasn't in our arms. Sam and the rest of the pack were out looking for her still even though I begged to help.

I shook my head trying to focus on the road. Just as I did the light in front of me turned red. I stopped and felt something touch my shoulder. I looked back and saw Micah standing behind me. My eyes were wide. "Hi, daddy," He waved at me.

I looked at his booster seat and saw it was still locked. "Micah why aren't you in your seat?" I glanced at the light and thanked god it was still red.

"It's itchy," He scrunched his face up. Noah was asleep in his seat though.

"Well I don't care get back in there now," I demanded.

Micah shrugged, "Okay daddy." Someone honked behind me and I started driving again. I decided to take Micah and Noah to the park for a while and then have a picnic. Ten minutes later I pulled into a spot near the park and got out of the car. I went around to Noah's side first helping him out after waking him up. I looked at Micah.

"Okay get out," I really wanted to know how he got out in the first place by himself.

"Daddy! I's stuck," He pouted.

"You little liar," I smiled and he giggled smiling back. "Okay I'll help but promise not to do that again?" I raised an eyebrow helping him out of his seat.

"Okay," He nodded before running off with Noah hot on his tail. I grabbed the cooler holding or lunch and walked over to a shaded area where I could still see the boys. "Daddy watch me!" Noah cried.

"I am," I waved at him. He was on the slide. He slid down and giggled when he landed on his butt at the bottom. I worried slightly if he got hurt but he stood up and started running again. There weren't many kids here today I could see four little girls sitting in the sand making a castle. Three other boys were playing tag or something like that. I heard someone scream and looked up immediately recognizing Micah. I ran over to him and asked what happened.

He pointed at another little kid that was glaring at Micah. Micah and Noah may be two but they were smart for their age and physically advanced as well. This little boy was standing near the small rock climbing wall they had for the kids to go on. "He pus'ed me!" Micah cried holding onto his knee.

"Okay, okay let me see, buddy." It was a cut and bleeding pretty badly. I bit back a growl knowing it would scare all the kids. I pulled out a band aid from my pocket thanking Alice silently for making me put them in my pocket instead of in the bag on the cooler. Noah was giggling while still going down the slide but when he noticed Micah he ran over. I cleaned it as much as I could and placed the band aid on carefully.

"Micah?" He asked wide eyed. One thing about Noah and Micah is they may fight like cat and dog but you hurt one the other gets really protective. Micah sniffled and pointed at the boy that pushed who was now running across the bridge. Noah nodded I obviously missed something because in the next second he was gone.

"You wanna come and sit with me for a bit?" I lifted him up. He rubbed his eyes of tears and nodded.

"Can I have juice box?" He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Sure," I said absentmindedly looking for Noah. I sat Micah down and grabbed the grape juice box from the cooler pushing the straw in the little hole and gave it to him. I stood up and looked for Noah. My eyes widened when I saw him chasing after the kid that pushed Micah. I started running over to them but it was too late because Noah hit him just as I reached them.

"Noah!" I yelled wrapping my arm around his waist lifting him up so he couldn't hit the kid anymore. I heard a high pitched shriek and saw some woman running over in high heels.

"Johnny!" Was what I figured out she was shrieking. She scooped 'Johnny' and started panicking. "Can't you control that demon child of yours?" She yelled glaring at Noah. She was tall and wearing a tank top over a mini skirt. Her blond hair was on top of her head reminding me of Pebbles from the Flintstones. She was pale with _way _to much make up.

"Can't you control yours? Your son pushed my other son of the play structure. Besides your kid is fine, there isn't any blood," I snarled at her.

I expected her to back down but nope she just had to open her mouth again. "Look here, my son would never do anything like that. Why don't you just run back to your tribe or something?"

My eyes widened. "You are just lucky I have my kids with me or else you wouldn't being see another sunset," I snarled shaking slightly. I held Noah tightly to me and walked over to where everything was set up for our lunch. Micah was looking at his knee and poking it every once and a while and flinching when he did, I shook my head. "Boys will be boys," I muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella, please you need to get out. Paul is taking the boys and we're going shopping." Alice said as Rose sat on the edge of my bed running her fingers through my hair.

Paul had just left, albeit reluctantly, to spend the afternoon with our boys at Sam's orders and everyone except Alice and Rose had left. The pack was going to try and find a scent to use to track Molly and Carlisle and Esme were trying to contact a couple of friends of theirs who might be able to help find my missing daughter.

"Bella, you haven't seen the outside of your house in days. You have no say in this you are coming with us." Rosalie said gently but firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine." I grumbled moving to get dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. I allowed Alice to put a small amount of makeup on and then we got into my SUV and Rose pulled out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Seattle. We thought we'd hit the mall." Alice said gently.

I just nodded and bent my head against the window. The rest of the drive went by slowly. Alice and Rose tried to keep me in the conversation but I just couldn't bring myself to enjoy the time with the women I thought of as sisters.

Rose parked us in the underground parking structure at the mall and Alice bounced ahead of us excitedly. It was nice to see even a small smile on her face.

She had taken Molly's disappearance so badly. She knew that Edward was coming back but she felt horrible that she hadn't seen him taking her. We all tried to tell her that it was in no way her fault and that she couldn't have seen Molly being taken because of Molly's heritage as a half-wolf. She still argued that she should have seen it coming and been able to stop him.

Rose gave me a small smile and whispered conspiratorially "Jasper practically begged me to get her out of the house, thanks for keeping me company."

I gave her a weak smile "No problem."

She linked her cold arm with mine and continued on quietly "I know how heartbroken you are Bella but it's good to get out every once in awhile."

"How are Emmett and Jasper? Aside from Jazz putting me to sleep last night, I've hardly seen them." I asked curious as we entered the cool mall and quickly caught up to Alice outside a small boutique.

"Honestly, they are about as torn up as you and Paul. Emmett disappeared for three days." I could hear the sadness in her voice and I felt terrible that I hadn't been there for her as well. "He is out with the pack right now. Jasper has been trying to keep everyone calm but I think it's getting to him."

I nodded and sighed "I feel bad that everyone else is suffering as well."

"Honey don't you dare feel guilty" Alice said bouncing in front of me "Molly is our family too. We look after our family and we are all hurting that we didn't keep her safe. We will find her though and then everything will be back to normal."

"Well after we let Emmett, Jazz, Paul and Seth take care of Edward and his new thing." Rose growled out an evil look in her eyes.

I couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up and both she and Alice smiled proud that they got me to relax even a little bit.

"Come on, let's let Alice do her shopping thing and then we can go home." I teased "I miss my boys. I don't like not being near them." I admitted.

We shopped for a little while and were just about to sit down for lunch when a shrill voice penetrated the calm atmosphere we'd created.

Alice grabbed my hand that I had raised unconsciously to freeze the offending voice and we turned slowly.

"Bella Swan!" The voice we realized belonged to Lauren Mallory who was accompanied by Jessica.

"Lauren," Rose sneered from my side.

"Jess, she doesn't look pregnant!" Lauren flitted around me and I just wanted to run. I hated being under a microscope.

"I'm not." I said firmly. I started to walk with Alice and Rose but of course they just followed us continuing to yammer.

"We heard you actually married that guy off the reserve. That can't be true; someone that hot wouldn't be into you! You're so plain." Lauren said snidely. I kept my grip on Rose firm although if she really wanted to beat Lauren to a pulp there would be nothing I could do to stop her.

"I did." I stated simply "We have three children and are very happy. Now we actually have to go."

"Oh Bella, so you remember Edward don't you? I mean you should seeing as you are hanging out with his sisters!" Lauren said flippantly. I stopped dead in my tracks at Edwards name and knew that Rose and Alice had done the same.

"What about Edward?" I asked debating whether or not to believe her.

"Well it turns out he wanted to continue the Cullen tradition and adopted a little girl. He told me her parents were horrible and he had to protect her." She continued and Jessica nodded along beside her.

I felt my breathe start to become labored and my chest started to heave. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"She's just the cutest little thing." Jessica finally piped up. "Hey she looks kinda like you Bella." She had a look on her face as if this was the most confusing thing in the world.

"Where did you see him?" Rose asked.

"When did you see him?" Alice asked at the same time and both pounced forward gripping Lauren's arms.

"Well, yesterday. I work at The Baby Boutique down the mall!" She admitted as if it was obvious and we were completely dumb. "Whatever you people are acting crazy Jessica and I have to get to the salon for our nail appointments." And with that she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked past us.

Alice took off down the mall as fast as she could while still appearing human and Rosalie grabbed me as my knees gave out.

I was definitely hyperventilating as I pulled out my phone and hit one on my speed dial.

"Hey Bells, just got the boys home. Sam and the guys are going to have a bite to eat and then head out again, I was going to join them if it's ok with you." Paul blurted out before realizing I was sobbing "Bells what's wrong?"

"Ed .. and….. here" I tried to explain but couldn't catch my breath to do so.

Rose pried the phone from my death grip and spoke low and fast to my husband. "Edward had Molly here." She paused long enough to respond "Yesterday apparently. One of the girls Bella went to school with works in a baby boutique at the mall in Seattle." She paused again and I felt Alice's bubbly presence before I saw her.

"He was here. And it wasn't yesterday!" She said excitedly "He was here today with Molly and another vampire." She tore the phone from Rosalie's hand and explained the new developments and added "Ok, we'll stay here."


	18. Chapter 18

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV**

I ran to Bella wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. "It's okay we'll find her," I said forcefully. She nodded crying into my chest. I waited for a few more minutes before pulling away.

"Where did Lauren say he was?" I demanded trying to hold back my shaking.

Bella cleared her throat. "Lauren works at The Baby Boutique and she said Edward came in with a little girl he claimed to have adopted." She hiccupped and wiped her eyes. Rosalie came over and rubbed Bella's back. She nodded when I gave her a pleading look. Alice pointed in the direction The Baby Boutique. I looked back at Sam, Jake and Seth. They nodded and we started running. We ignored the people yelling at us and continued until Seth stepped foot in the store followed closely by me.

Seth looked around before narrowing his eyes on Lauren standing in the back talking to another male employee. Seth walked up to them pushing the male out of the way. "Edward Cullen, was he in here today?" He demanded. Sam and Jake were sniffing around the store trying to get anything off some of the clothes.

The male who I could now read his name tag, Jack, stepped up to Seth and was about to push him but I grabbed his wrist. I looked at Lauren. "I suggest you answer the damn question," I snarled.

She flinched and nodded. "Yeah and he had his daughter." I bit back a snarl.

"Not his kid," I whispered. I doubted she heard me but Seth glared at her even more.

"Did he say where he was going?" I demanded letting Jack go.

Before Lauren could say anything Jack interrupted. "Leave or I'll call the cops." He threatened.

I laughed darkly. "You do that and in the mean time I'll get my wife the police chief's daughter. Now if you would mind shutting up and get out of my way, this doesn't concern you," I looked towards Lauren again.

"He said he moved into a nice new apartment building somewhere in Seattle," Seth looked at me. I shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Did he say anything else?" I asked.

She looked at me and her eyes widened only now realizing who I was.

"You're Bella's husband?" She asked shocked.

"Yes and I'd appreciate it if you left her alone from now on, now tell me did he say anything else?" I glared at her.

"No," She turned her nose up and walked away from me. Jack had scampered off somewhere.

"You think she's lying?" I turned to Seth and shrugged.

Jake ran over to us putting his hand on Seth's shoulder. "We caught the leeches scent over by the frilly girl dresses."

I nodded and followed Jake heading towards Sam. "Paul I know you want to help but you'll just get in the way."

My eyes widened. "Sam she's my daughter," I growled.

"That's exactly why I'm telling you to go and take Bella home." Sam ordered.

I glared at him. "What if it was Sara that was kidnapped, Sam, could you just walk away like you're telling me to do?"

Sam paused before sighing. "Look, Paul I wouldn't-"

"Let me guess, you wouldn't have let Sara be kidnapped by a bloodsucking bastard, is that it?" I snarled but I could hear the pain in my voice.

"Paul it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anybody's except Edward's," I whirled around to see Bella standing with Rose and Alice on either side of her.

"I was going to say I wouldn't want you to get your hopes up just to have the broken if this leads to nothing," Sam said looking apologetically at me.

"I'm sorry and maybe I should take Bella home," I didn't stand around to hear anything else. I wrapped my arm around Bella and started heading out of the store. She paused and looked at a pink dress with some flowers on it. My eyes watered knowing what Bella was thinking already. I kissed the top of her head. "We'll find her," My voice held an unspoken promise and I idly wondered if I could keep it.

Ten minutes later Bella and I were sitting in my truck. I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. Bella was staring out the window sadly. I needed something to cheer her up and I knew just the thing. "You know when I took the boys to the park earlier Micah got out of his booster seat,"

"Really?" She asked shocked. "I thought it would be impossible for him to get out of it,"

"That's what I thought but apparently he is the next James Bond because I stopped at the red light and he taps my arm, I turn around and he was smiling waving at me, he even said 'Hi daddy'. I told him to get back in and when we got to the park I told him to get out by himself and he smiles and while giggling said 'Daddy! I's stuck'," I laughed and Bella giggled.

"Where was Noah?" She laughed.

"He was asleep in his booster seat but he got into a fight," I smiled. I knew I shouldn't but I was extremely proud of Noah for protecting his family like that.

Bella gasped, "What happened? Is he okay?"

I chuckled. "Yeah he's fine, but this little brat pushed Micah of the rock climbing wall and he cut his knee up pretty bad. Noah came over took one look and started getting angry, Micah gave a nod and then Noah was gone. I placed Micah on the blanket and turned just in time to see Noah hit the kid that pushed Micah. I grabbed Noah and he was but the next thing I know I got the kids psychotic mother in my face screaming at me to control my kids. After some yelling I left with Noah and Micah, still shaking."

Bella giggled slightly staring out the window again. "You know I'm not happy about it and we have to have a talk with him about what he did but I am happy he's standing up for his brother."

I nodded. "Me too," The rest of the car ride was silent. We got home and found Jared taking care of Micah's knee again. It was bruised and blood and gone through the band aid. "Bella do you think you can put the boys to bed by yourself? I'll meet you in our room in a bit but I have to talk to Jared quickly." I hugged Noah as he ran over grabbing my legs into a hug.

"Sure," She picked Micah up and started walking over to me. After a quick peck on the lips she grabbed Noah's hand.

I looked at Jared. "Don't you think it's a little odd?"

"Um what is odd?" Jared asked raising an eyebrow. He sat down on the couch and I sat on the Lazy Boy.

"Well he has Molly why is he sticking around. I mean I'm glad he is gives us a chance of getting my daughter but as much as I hate to admit Edward is a smart guy why is he hanging around with another vampire and my daughter? It doesn't make sense." I shook my head and pulled at my hair.

"Well maybe he wants something else," Jared said after several minutes.

"He has everything except my sons, what else could he want he already has my daughter, he has a new girl what does he need?" I rambled off quickly.

"Maybe he doesn't have everything; maybe he still needs one thing . . . ." Jared trailed off waiting for me to get it.

"Needs what?" I stood up shouting.

"Bella?" He said it as a question and just like that I was beyond angry again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's POV:**

"Now Noah, I know you were just trying to stand up for Micah but you can't push or hit anyone else!" I tried to keep my voice firm as I tucked the covers around him.

"But momma!" Noah said indignantly.

"No buts mister!" I insisted leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"Fine." He pouted jutting out his bottom lip.

This was a good end to a horrible day. I stood making my way to Micah's bed to give him his goodnight kiss. Sam had Seth and Jacob following the scent and Leah was going to meet them shortly to see if she could help.

Jared and Paul were downstairs discussing a few things and I heard a large crash from the kitchen as I shut off the bedroom light.

"Paul?" I hissed quietly as I rushed down the stairs. "What's going on down here?"

Paul was shaking violently when I came around the corner and Jarrod looked frustrated. "He wants you Bella. That's why he is still here!" Paul shouted.

His words registered and my jaw dropped. I gawped at the pair of them for a moment before Paul swept me into a huge hug. I felt his shaking slow considerably as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm not going to let him get near you." Paul whispered into my hair. I shuddered slightly at the thought of Edward getting a hold of me and my daughter not being safe.

"Paul if he wants to trade me for Molly we are going to do it," I said firmly and Paul pulled backwards staring at me like I'd grown an extra head.

"Never!" He almost shouted.

"Paul, I am not that helpless teenager that he fell in love with all those years ago and then abandoned! We both know I can take care of myself and if it comes down to it I will do anything to get Molly home- including giving myself over to my psychopathic ex." I insisted holding his gaze. He looked so sad and torn and I quickly pulled him into a hug burying my face in his hot chest.

"I love you Bella." He murmured holding tightly.

"I love you too Paul." I said giving him a faint smile.

It was then that Jared announced his presence again "Maybe that's a good idea- Bella trading herself for Molly willingly." I looked over at him and he looked pensive.

Paul turned and I saw the wild-eyed look just before he caught Jared in the jaw with his fist.

"Hey!" I shouted not caring at this point if I woke up the boys "Paul enough! He is your best friend and you are going to stop this nonsense right now!"

"Right I'm not supposed to be upset when people seem to think that trading my wife for my daughter is the best plan in the world!" Paul fumed "He is an evil, conniving bastard and I refuse to let him ruin my family even more than he already has!"

Jared nursed his jaw and I saw his dark eyes darken even more with anger. Not at Paul specifically but at this whole situation- I knew he felt like he was losing his best friend again. I felt the same way. Paul was becoming a shell of the man he was only a week and a half ago when Molly was safe and with us. Edward was destroying everything I loved for the second time in less than 5 years.

"That's it. Paul I know you worry and I know you're scared." I paced between Jared and the fridge getting him an ice pack "But if I can do something to get her home safe I will do it just like I know you would do the same if you could."

"No." Paul roared and just made it out the patio doors before phasing on the deck.

I stepped towards the door to follow him but he gave one shake of his head and tore off into the dead of night.

I moved to sit down at the table and slammed my head against the cool wood "Damnit!"

"He'll be back, Bella." Jared said calmly "Do you want me to stay?"

I shook my head and brushed away the tears that threatened to fall "It's ok Jar, Kim needs you too- you've spend a lot of time over here recently- wouldn't want her to think I was trying to steal you away." I tried to joke but it fell flat.

He spared me a small smile and said "Ok- I'll call Sam and the guys on my way home. Just try not to worry too much Bella- we don't need you getting premature wrinkles." He teased me playfully as he stood to leave.

I gave a watery laugh and stood to hug him goodbye. "Thanks Jared."

"Anytime sister." He hugged me tightly and waved goodbye before climbing into his truck to head back to Kim.

I gave a small smile and locked the front door behind him- might as well not make it too easy for the supernatural beings lurking around here to get in.

I made sure all the other doors and windows were locked before turning off the lights and heading up the stairs.

"Momma?" A small voice called out and I quickly headed to the twin's room.

"Ya baby?" I asked quietly.

"I love you momma" Micah's half asleep voice found me just outside the door. The glow of their nightlight allowed me to see my two boys wrapped in each other's arms in Noah's bed.

"Can I come lay down too?" I asked quietly as I pulled the covers back just enough for me to climb in.

Micah nodded and put one hand on my cheek as I laid down "It's ok mommy- Molly will come home- I's sawed it."

I held his hand against my cheek for a minute and kissed his palm nodding in agreement before wrapping my arms around the both of them the best I could. Noah of course slept through the whole exchange. Just like Paul that boy could sleep through a nuclear bomb going off in the back yard.

"I love you guys" I said quietly and I tried not to cry as I watched my sons sleep. Our family was falling apart at the seams and I didn't know how to fix it.

The best I could do right now was to lay here in the twins' bed with both my sons and keep them safe, protect them from this crazy world the best I could.


	20. Chapter 20

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV**

I ran out of the house faintly hearing Bella shout something. I started running towards Sam but never made it because I was so angry I had to stop. I was snarling and attacking anything and everything.

_Why can't I do anything right? I finally get Bella back and I have to ruin it by being an ass._ My brain yelled at me.

_Your Paul Meraz what does it matter what a human girl thinks? _Oh goodie the bad voice was back, I was _really _starting to miss him.

_She's my wife of course it matters. _I snarled again.

I shook my head. Maybe I just need a break, to get out for a while. A thought struck me and I was racing towards La Push Cemetery in the next second. I jumped over the fence accidently knocking over the sign saying 'No entry after dusk'. I looked at the head stones . . . Jones . . . Sitka . . . Buckle . . . Ah Meraz. I bowed my head slight touching my parents headstones with my nose. I looked at Khoen's headstone and let a baseball sized tear fall. It landed on her headstone and I watched as it ran down over her name slowly. I flopped down putting my head on my paws.

I could hear Sam and the others running around but I ignored them, trying to block or build a wall so they couldn't hear me.

_Mom, dad? I know I've probably disappointed you a lot in the last while but I don't know what to do anymore. I try and find my daughter but when I do that I'm hurting my sons and Bella but I don't know what I _should_ do. Should I stay and take care of what family I have now or should I go find Molly?_

I sighed closing my eyes. I remembering when I first held Molly, she was so tiny and I couldn't help but chuckle remembering how she growled at Seth, her _imprint, _copying her dad. The way her little hands wrapped around my pinkie and her eyes followed my every move as I made Bella, Micah and Noah's breakfast. She huffed every time I messed up her hair and Alice swore she would be the little girly girl. I was still certain she'd have my attitude but Bella's looks.

I looked at Khoen's grave and try to put a smile on but it was kind of hard to do in wolf form. I phased and put my shorts on. I sat on the damp grass feeling the water seep through my shorts. I crossed my hands over my knees that were brought up to my chest. I felt small and vulnerable but I'm sure if someone attacked me I wouldn't care.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore; The heart break of hearing my wife cry in her sleep because our daughter was taken by her psycho ex is getting to be too much. Micah and Noah look at me like I'm supposed to be some kind of hero.

"I'm not a hero, I'm just a random guy that turns into an over sized puppy, Khoen. You know Micah asks me every morning 'Is Molly home yet?' It hurts having to look at him and say no because I can't do anything about it. I want my daughter back, I want my wife back I want my _life _back. I know I hurt you when I decided to go home with Jared and it killed me to see you crying for me to stay and I think about it every day but no matter what I'm glad I have my sons and Bella and even my daughter even after all this. I want to regret not getting into that car with you but I can't because it brought me my family. I don't even regret getting married or having kids. Can you believe that Khoen? Me, married with three gorgeous children,"

I sat quiet for a while rambling off in my head before picking myself and my self pity up and heading for home. Before I left I placed my hand on Khoen's head stone and whispered softly, "I miss you, baby sister,"

I phased and ran as fast as I could back home. I walked into the house and was confused when I didn't hear screaming children or smell food cooking. I looked at the clock, 12:34; Bella is usually up by now. "Bella?" I called only to be answered by an echo through the house.

I walked upstairs and looked into our room but the bed was still made. She wouldn't have left would she? I ran to the backyard but again no one was there, I walked back into the kitchen and even checked the living room. I groaned. "Daddy?" I heard Noah's voice yell out from upstairs. I ran up and pushed open his bed room door and let out a sigh of relief. Noah looked at me pouting and wiggling. He was in-between Bella and Micah. Bella and Micah were fast asleep. "Daddy, I stuck and I gotta go pee!" He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

I chuckled. "Okay buddy, c'mon grab my hand and I'll save you," I reached down and he grabbed my large hand with both his small ones. I pulled him free and Micah rolled closer to Bella who hugged him closer to her chest. I placed Noah on the ground and he ran for the bathroom. I walked over to Bella and Micah and gently picked them up. Might as well make the most of it, I thought wryly. I carried both of them to Bella's and my bed placing them under the covers. I got in on the other side of Micah and soon after a few Marco/Polo calls Noah joined us cuddling into my chest.

"Daddy?" He peaked up at me through his lashes.

"Yeah Buddy?" I stroked his hair back down and he pouted. He hated his hair being messed with almost as much as Molly did.

"When is my baby sister gonna be here?" He yawned and stretched accidently hitting Micah. Micah grunted but cuddled closer to Bella.

"I promise Noah as soon as we found Molly we'll bring her home." I smiled at him.

Noah huffed sounding annoyed. "I don't mean Mowwy I mean my other baby sister," He spoke as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

I paused for a second. "Noah did mommy tell you something daddy should know about?" She's not pregnant is she?

"No, but I had a dream Mowwy was home and you were holding a new baby girl and I also wanna know why I have so many little brothers?" He looked so innocent.

"Sorry buddy it just doesn't work like that and what else did you dream about?" I was really curious now.

Noah shrugged. "Well I saw you and Uncle Petew laughing at Mowwy and then momma gave you another baby. You said I was a big brother again and Micah came over but he had a cast on his arm."

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow it done buddy, who is Uncle Peter?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know but he was funny and he caught me when I jumped off the big rock." He nodded his head excitedly sending his curls dancing.

"Okay how 'bout you go back to sleep and we'll talk again tomorrow. Uncle Jasper, Auntie Alice, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose and Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle are coming by." He sighed and buried his face in the sheet cover us. I followed suit dreaming of my family and the picture Noah's words had imprinted into my head.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella's POV:**

I woke a little disoriented and panicky but quickly calmed down when I realized Paul had just moved us all to our king size bed. He was fast asleep, one arm around each boy. I smiled slightly and stood, careful not to disturb my boys and grabbed the digital camera off the bedside table.

I took a quick picture and left the room quietly. I made it downstairs just in time to catch the phone on its first ring.

"Hello?" I put the phone between my chin and shoulder and hit review on the camera.

"Bella, some of Jasper's friends from the south are going to be coming up today. They think they can help find Molly." Esme's calm voice filtered through the line.

I started to tear up as I saw the second to last picture on my camera- Molly wearing a large grin and wearing one of the many outfits Alice dressed her up in.

"Ok," I said trying not to let my voice falter "We'll come by later and meet them."

"That is exactly what I hoped you'd say," Esme said "Please invite the whole pack- we'll have dinner and try to decide what to do next."

"Of course Es," I agreed "I'll call everyone up and we'll be there for let's say three this afternoon?"

"Sounds great Bells," I could hear the small smile in Esme's voice as she said good bye.

I hung up and quickly dialed Angela's number. I repeated the same conversation with her, Emily, Kim and Leah who all promised to make sure the whole pack was there. I made a last minute decision to call Charlie and see if he would come.

He had accepted our supernatural world very well considering everything and had asked Carlisle to turn him simply so he could tear Edward to shreds himself.

"Bella, any news?" Charlie asked and I heard the desperation in his voice. I couldn't help but wonder if that was what I sounded like on a daily basis.

"We think Edward's staying in Seattle with her. Apparently some of Jasper's friends think they can help- we are all meeting at the Cullen's this afternoon to meet them and decide what to do next." I explained.

"I'll be there- do you want me to bring Billy and Sue?" He asked.

I thought for a moment before saying "Ya, that sounds like a good idea dad." We said our goodbyes and I hung up again.

As I put the phone in its charger I felt Paul's hot arms wrap around my waist. "Hey Bells." He breathed against my neck and he sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Paul, I'm so glad you came home." I breathed a sigh and twisted to wrap my arms around his broad chest "I'm sorry about last night but I can't let her stay in his arms- if she is home safe with you I would gladly give myself up for her."

"I know Bells I'm just hoping it doesn't come down to that because I never want to choose between you two." He admitted.

That out of the way we spent the rest of the morning just spending some calm time with the boys once they woke up and I made some cookies for the dinner at the Cullen's.

We got to the Cullen's just before 3 and I was shocked when Kate Denali opened the door.

"Kate!" I shrieked leaping into her outstretched arms "What are you doing here?" After the Denali's had met the twins Kate and I spoke over the phone regularly and she made sure to visit whenever she could and she was frequently accompanied by Eleazer and Carmine.

"We heard about Molly's disappearance and figured a few extra bodies couldn't hurt the search any. Eleazer and Carmine are here as well." She said sweetly.

She took herself out of my embrace passing me onto Carmine who was standing by the door and gave Paul a quick embrace before taking the twins who were excited to see Aunt Kate.

"Finally!" Leah's teasing voice called out from the living room and I followed the commotion to meet them.

We all sat talking for a little while when the shrill shriek of a cell phone rang out across the room.

"I'll get it!" I called bounding over the laps of several individuals.

"Hello?"

"Well, well just the woman I wanted to speak with," A silky, droll voice rang through the line. "You know if you would only have given me what I wanted we wouldn't be in this situation now."

My legs felt like jelly as my voice cracked "Edward?" The room went silent and Paul shot across the room to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Of course it is me love." He lilted "Who else has one of your children? Well I should say our. Molly is our daughter now."

"She's not yours Edward and if you lay a finger on her I will kill you." I swore vehemently.

"Oh she is. Your only hope of keeping her safe is to show up where I tell you to, when I tell you to." He said and I heard Molly's shrill cry in the background "Better go take care of my lovely little girl now. Hope to see you soon love."

I stared at the phone in shock. I didn't have to repeat my conversation because all the wolves and vampires in the room had heard it and passed it on to the imprints and Charlie, Billy and Sue.

"It sounds like we came at a good time." The quick conversations were put to a halt by the sudden arrival of two individuals I didn't recognize. The man was tall, with short, dark hair and pale olive skin surrounding crimson eyes. The woman was beautiful with shoulder length curly blonde hair, snow white skin and crimson eyes.

Paul and the pack looked panicked at the sight of their eyes but I realized they were Jasper's friends and he looked genuinely happy to see them.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Charlotte and Peter." He said smiling as he stood, hugging his friends. Introductions were done quickly and Peter explained that he seemed to just know things and that he knew that the Cullen's would need their help in the near future.

All through dinner I stayed quiet thinking to myself about how to get out of the house and away from everyone without anyone noticing or Alice having a vision. I finally figured out that if I kept changing my mind about what I was doing Alice wouldn't see it.

Eleazer presented me the perfect opportunity to escape when at dessert he commented that he thought the twins may present with powers.

"Would you and Paul mind if I attempted to figure it out?" He asked me courteously and I agreed immediately. Paul looked sort of mind blown at the thought of them having powers and honestly he'd been weirdly quiet since Jasper had introduced Peter and Charlotte. I gave him a kiss and the boys each a kiss and told them to behave for Eleazer and that I was just going to go to the washroom.

I left the room as Eleazer started talking to the group about the boys and bypassed the bathroom heading straight for their garage. I knew Alice would be mad at me but I couldn't think of a faster car as I grabbed the keys to her Porsche from the garage wall.

I don't know how I managed to leave without alerting everyone but I was thankful. Heading towards Seattle I made sure to keep changing my plan and by the time I hit Port Angeles I was less worried about being followed and pulled out the phone Edward had called earlier and dialed his number.

"Where do you want me to meet you?"


	22. Chapter 22

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV**

I was mind blown at even the thought of my sons having powers. "Do you think this could have anything to do with their dreams?" Alice asked Eleazer.

He looked towards me. "Maybe what exactly are these dreams?"

I shrugged slightly uncomfortable under his steady gaze. "Noah said he had a dream where he was a big brother again for another little girl, Molly was home and safe and Micah had a broken arm from something." Noah and Micah still haven't met Peter or Charlotte because they were upstairs having a nap by the time they arrived.

Peter walked out just as the slight thought crossed y mind. "Thought I could help out."

"Unca Petew!" I looked over and saw Noah running to Peter and wrapped his tiny arms around Peter's legs. Peter looked a little confused before shrugging and picking him up.

"Short Stuff!" Peter yelled with just as much enthusiasm. Micah ran towards Charlotte jumping into her arms.

"Auntie Charlie you're late," He pouted softly.

"Sorry Hun, it will never happen again promise," She nodded but looked confused.

Everyone looked at me. I shrugged and pointed at Noah and Micah themselves. "Noah, Micah how di' ya'll know Peter and Charlotte." Jasper asked.

Micah looked at Noah who nodded. Micah then turned to Jasper and very proudly stated, "I jus' know shit."

My eyes widened. "Micah come here _now,_" I growled. His eyes widened and he nodded. He walked over to me pouting and sniffling.

"I sorry daddy," He cried trying to reach up to me for a hug.

I growled. "Micah you and I both know that only works on mommy, Alice, Rose and Emmett. I don't want to ever hear you say that word again or any other swear, understood?"

He nodded while kicking the rocks under his foot. Noah frowned and jumped out of Peter arms running towards me. "Daddy, it not his fault I tol' him Unca Petew said it and he said it, I sorry,"

"I don't want to hear that kind of language from _either _of you from now on, Micah go sit on the porch you have ten minute time out. Noah no more listening to 'Uncle Peter' understood?" Noah nodded. Micah trudged over to the deck and sat down I could see the light reflecting off tears as they fell down his face. He wiped them away.

"Daddy?" I turned my attention back to Noah.

"Yeah buddy?" My temper wasn't as high but my kids wouldn't be spending so much time with Peter from now on that's for sure. He looked at with pleading eyes and then towards Micah and then back to me. I frowned. "No, he knew if he said that he would get in trouble,"

"Ah c'mon Paul it was one time can't you let him off with a warning or something?" Emmett whined looking at my crying son.

I looked at everyone else to see the all held the same begging expression. "I'm not the bad guy here, he did something wrong and he needs to face the consequences, what type of father would I be if I just let them off?" I demanded.

I heard a loud sniffle and looked to see Micah crying more but he looked up at me. "No daddy I was bad I should be in trouble," He nodded.

My will broke when he said daddy, "Ugh I swear never say it again Micah or else, now get your butt over here so we can practice." I sighed closing my eyes and shaking my head. My ears were pierced by two high pitched squeals. "Jeez Noah don't be so loud," I complained rubbing my ear.

"Not me daddy," Noah was pointing at Emmett who was shaking his head with his eyebrows raised.

I shrugged. Micah ran over hugging me. "Okay let's see Noah if you would please come and sit beside me," Eleazer patted the ground beside him. I nodded at Noah when he gave me a skeptical look. "Okay now all you have to do is sit there okay?" Noah nodded. He sat down and a look of pure boredom crossed his face. I was about to burst out laughing but something grabbed onto my neck trying to tackle me.

"Ahh," I said knowing it was Micah.

"I beat you daddy," He yelled smiling brightly.

"Is that so?" I asked and play tackled him while tickling his sides. "Now who has who?"

"S-s-stop daddy, I—I'm g-g-g-gonna pee-e-e-e," I chuckled and let him go. I lay down on my back and he sat on my chest with an evil smirk.

I poked his stomach and he giggled again. He poked my chest and I laughed at his determined expression. I poked him again and he poked me back, we did this continually until I felt something growing under my back. I looked at Micah and he was smiling evilly. "Micah?" His smile grew and whatever was under became freezing cold.

I yelped and jumped up grabbing Micah with me. I placed Micah on the ground and did an odd dance trying to get the cold wet _thing _off my back. Everybody was staring at me like I was a lunatic and I growled. "Micah, what was that?" I demanded shocked.

The ground where I was lying was covered in ice, my eyebrows scrunched up. "That would be a cryokinetic," I looked over at Eleazer but he had his eyes on Micah who was hiding behind my leg.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jake snarled.

"A cryokinetic is someone who can control ice." He was smiling and I couldn't fight the growl that escaped, he was creeping my kid out what else could I do.

"You mean Micah can control ice _and _see things?" I asked looking at Micah who still looked lost and confused.

"Yes and if my suspicions are correct then Noah is a pyrokinetic, which means he can control fire and see things." He nodded.

"Will it hurt them if they um practice with these um powers?" I scratched my neck.

"It would be beneficial, I think it would be more dangerous if you leave it and let their powers grow and them not knowing how to control it." He nodded.

Micah pulled on my shorts. I picked him up and started rubbing his back. "What's wrong bud?" He looked scared and panicked.

"I'm not in trouble right daddy?" He started panicking again glancing at the porch where he had sat earlier.

"No no bud you're not in trouble this is a good thing I promise." I rubbed his back a little more while he smiled brightly and nodded his head bouncing his hair more. I laughed loudly.

"Paul if you wouldn't mind I'd like to work with Micah a bit tonight before he goes to bed?" I nodded and handed Micah to him while also grabbing Noah up from the ground. He smiled but he wasn't really happy I could tell. I smiled evilly and threw him in the air. I heard all the women squeal and start running over but by the time they were over I had caught him. Rose glared at me and slapped me upside the head. I growled at her.

"Don't you ever do that again Paul Meraz or I swear to god you will regret it, what if you dropped him?" Alice yelled taking Noah from me. He was giggling his little head off.

"Ah c'mon Ali he's fine look he liked it," I whined earning another slap from Rose, I growled again at her and Emmett started laughing.

"Now you know how I feel," He boomed.

Sam walked over holding Sara to his side. "Emily look Noah is fine now we should start heading home because we have a long night ahead of us," Sam glanced at all the wolves and I nodded.

"I think Bella and I will stay the night here if that's okay with you guys," I looked at Esme who had gone back to standing next to Carlisle. They both smiled nodding.

"Well I better get going myself I work tomorrow and Maggie is probably sitting on the couch trying to find a place to pee." We all laughed and Charlie left followed by Leah and Jake who were having a private conversation about something.

I looked around waiting for Bella to come out but she wasn't outside. I patted Noah's back and started for the house. "Bella?" I shouted but just like this morning no answer. I placed Noah on the ground and he ran for the bathroom. I chuckled at him.

"Bella where did you go?" I ran upstairs but she wasn't there. Something in the back on my head told me to go to the garage so I followed my instinct like any good wolf would and was shocked to see Alice's Porsche gone. A little voice in my head started echoing Bella's conversation with Edward, '_Your only hope of keeping her safe is to show up where I tell you to, when I tell you to' . . . . . ._

I snarled and started running for the trees but was stopped by Jasper standing in front of me looking at me confused at my sudden rage.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella's POV:**

I kept driving until I reached Seattle and headed straight to the Seattle Aquarium. Edward had told me to meet him there and from there he would take me away. I was to call Carlisle and he was to save Molly from the apartment where they had been staying.

After that I would be allowed one phone call to ensure that Molly had been safely returned to Paul's arms.

Of course Edward didn't know about my new abilities and he seemed to doubt a mother's wrath. Let me tell you that saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Well it should be "Hell hath no fury like a mother whose child is in danger."

I parked and strode purposefully to the entrance of the aquarium.

"Ah it is so nice to see you again my love." I heard Edward's voice coming from under an awning.

He looked just like I remembered- bronze hair, spiked wildly, cocky grin painted on. His eyes looked wild though. Crimson eyes held a fury that I doubted could be matched by my own. I was a mother on a mission.

"Edward." I said not allowing emotion to leak into my voice "I can't say I am thrilled to see you."

"Aw sweetheart don't talk like that." He reached out and his cold hand ran up and down my arm. I tried not to shy away from him as he continued "You will be happier with me now than you ever have been before."

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed "I want my daughter safe and that is the only reason I am here now Edward."

"Oh Bella, you will be spending eternity with me." His icy breath sent shivers up and down "Your children will soon be only faint, hazy memories in your mind- if you even remember them at all."

"So when I wanted to be turned you refused to do it and now that I don't want to be a vampire you plan to make me one?" I was getting annoyed. I just wanted to know where he was keeping Molly.

"You will spend eternity at my side my beautiful Bella." He insisted.

"I won't be doing anything unless you keep your end of the bargain and let me call Carlisle and tell him where to find my daughter and allow me to call again to ensure that she is safe in the arms of her family." I pulled away from him and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Dial the number love," He said handing me a cell phone.

I quickly dialed my second father's phone number and was relieved that it was him who answered.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, thank God." I said quickly "Don't let anyone know it's me. I am with Edward. I am going to give you the address where Molly is being held and you need to go and get her."

"Bella, everyone is looking for you. Paul is worried." I could hear the worry in Carlisle's voice.

"I am safe Carlisle- he won't hurt me." I said it with as much conviction as I could muster.

"Tell him she is in apartment 432 of Victoria Manor on Danby Ave." Edward whispered into my ear and I relayed the information to Carlisle.

"Bella, I will go and get her but please be safe." Carlisle said softly "I love you Bella as if you were my own daughter."

"I love you too Carlisle. Tell everyone that." I said trying not to cry as I hung up the phone and slipped it back into Edward's outstretched hand.

"How sweet Bella." He sneered.

"Whatever Edward can we just go somewhere quiet until I know my daughter is safe?" I said and he yanked on my arm angrily dragging me with him to a dark car.

"Well you are still human so I better get you fed before we have to leave- it will be the last chance for awhile. We won't be stopping much once we start driving."

We drove to a small diner and Edward took it upon himself to order me Chicken Alfredo and an Iced Tea.

"Bella, love you need to eat." Edward said sternly after we had been sitting for almost an hour with me just pushing the food around my plate. I was trying to prolong the amount of time we spent in the city so I could ensure Molly's safety and to try and figure out a way to get back to my family before Edward took it upon himself to change me. "For me?"

I could have frozen him and just ran but I didn't know if there was any way that he could still hurt Molly so I was refraining from showing him that I wasn't weak anymore.

"Edward I will not do a single thing for you." I swore glaring at him "I will never do anything for you."

His features hardened again "Come on we're leaving now."

"Edward you have to let me make sure Molly is safe." I reminded him when he grabbed my wrist.

He growled at me and I stood my ground. "Fine you can call Carlisle when we get to the warehouse. I need to pick up a few things from there anyways." He finally relented.

Yet again we climbed into his car and this time he kept a grip on my wrist for the entire 40 minute ride.

He tossed me the phone and he climbed out of the car leaving me behind. I dialed Carlisle's cell quickly as I didn't know how long Edward would leave me alone.

"Carlisle" I sighed in relief the instant I heard him answer the phone "Do you have her? Is she safe?" I rambled quickly tears of happiness filling my eyes.

"Bella she wasn't there. Another vampire was there. She said that she turned her over to the Volturi when Jane came to check up on Edward." Carlisle said quickly.

I saw red and it felt like my blood was boiling. I quickly looked at where we were and said "Carlisle we're at a warehouse near the Peterson dock. Tell the pack to come find me."

I had hardly finished my sentence when my door was ripped off its hinges and stole the phone from my hand crushing it into dust. "Now love, that wasn't part of the deal, call them off or I will destroy them and when I am done with them I will go after your precious children." Edward snarled at me. He was angry but I was angrier.

"I don't think I will- our deal is null and void seeing as the Volturi have my daughter." I sneered pushing past him. I threw my hair into a ponytail and rolled up my sleeves.

"Oh Bella darling," He said patronizingly "You are a weak little human you are no match for me and you will be gone before they even arrive." He took a step towards me and I thrust out one hand blowing up a barrel that was behind him. It must have been filled with something flammable because it burst into flames.

His eyes widened in shock "What was that?"

"That would have been me." I said innocently shrugging my shoulders. "It's only one of the things I can do."

"You won't hurt me." He said over confident.

"Wanna bet." I growled and thrust both hands out. He froze in place and I walked around him for a moment debating how best to hurt him.

I heard a howl in the distance and I knew the pack was coming to help. I would allow Paul and Seth to destroy him, but not before I made him feel pain.

I unfroze his head with one wave of my hand and he roared angrily at me "What did you do to me!"

"You're frozen in place Eddie boy." I smiled evilly. "I can do whatever I want to you and you can do nothing about it."

I flicked my wrist towards him and he screamed in agony as his hand exploded into shards. "You can't do this Bella, you love me."

"I haven't loved you in years Edward" I said quiet fury leaking in. "You will pay for trying to destroy my family."

As I flicked my wrist again to destroy his other hand I heard a heavenly voice ring across the warehouse "Bella!" Paul shouted.


	24. Chapter 24

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV**

"Bella!" My voice traveled across the empty warehouse and Bella's head snapped to my direction. I phased mid run forgetting about my now torn clothes and about the rest of the pack running in after me also being followed closely by the Cullen's.

Bella's lack of concentration caused her to lose focus and Edward broke free of his frozen state and lunged at her. I heard a roar of rage and the next thing I saw was Edward on the ground far away from Bella and Peter and Jasper crouching in front of her protectively. I reached them and started looking Bella over for any serious damage. There was a bruise on the upper part of her right arm probably from being dragged around.

The imprints including Leah and Rose, Alice, Charlotte and Esme were watching over the kids. Jake refused to let her come for reason unknown to the rest of us.

I licked the side of Bella's face and she frowned at me swatting my head. I heard boxes falling to the ground and looked over to see Edward standing up. I snarled and lunged at him with Seth and Sam hot on my heels.

He dodged my attack and hit Seth in the face sending him across the floor. Sam attacked him knocking Edward onto his side. I tried to get in a bite or _something _but Sam ordered me to stay back. Jared and Jake were standing waiting for something to happen so they could jump in. Quil, Peter, Jasper, Embry and Carlisle were standing by Bella.

"Edward, son what you are doing is wrong stop now!" Carlisle begged his son when Edward pushed Sam away.

"Carlisle this has nothing to do with you," Edward ground out between clenched teeth.

"It has something to do with me when you attack and kidnap my family." Carlisle growled which would have been humorous if not for the situation.

"They are _not _your family Carlisle, I am. They are just a pack of rabid dogs!" He roared angrily.

The entire pack snarled at him but Seth was the one to attack. Edward was missing one of his hands but he still was able to protect himself with his telepathy. Seth faked right and attacked him on his left side on the side he was missing his hand. Seth was able to bite into his torso before Edward smacked him in the face again. Blood was pouring down the side of his face and he kept blinking his right eye like he couldn't see right. Embry moved forward snarling and attacked Edward and I decided to join in.

I landed on his back and as I tried biting down on his neck he elbowed me in the stomach. The air in my lungs flew out in a gust making a small cloud in the cold air. I fell onto my side but got back up trying my hardest to kill him. Sam and Jared were also fighting but Quil was steadying Seth who was trying his best to stay awake. I knew exactly how he felt, too many blows to the head does hurt like hell and you get so confused and disoriented.

Sam went for Edward's head but Edward saw it coming and side stepped the attack but he also stepped into Jared's and my attack on his torso. I could hear Carlisle holding back sobs and Jasper was asking Bella if there were others in the building. Peter was trying to start a fire with the help of Emmett. Bella was sitting on the ground staring wide eyed at us as we all attacked Edward. She must be in shock it was the only thing to explain why she wasn't blowing stuff up or freezing Edward's fat ugly head.

Speaking of the ugly meat head, Edward whirled around snarling at me. I smirked in my head and jumped forward. Jared was on the ground tending to a broken leg while Embry was shaking his head trying to get the blood off his head. It was just me, Jake, Sam and Quil trying to fend off Edward as Emmett, Peter, Jasper and Carlisle tried to get things ready for the bloodsucker's destruction.

Jasper and Peter all of a sudden were helping us fight. I huffed, _shit he is worse than all those bloody newborns with the red head witch. _I heard Jake chuckle.

_Focus, Paul we aren't done yet._ Sam yelled at me and Jake to get on the left side while he and Quil would go for the right. Emmett was coming up from behind Edward. Jasper and Peter stalked forward. "Edward just stop now, we can let you go, all you have to do is promise to never come back," Carlisle tried to reason but I snarled my disagreement. From the snarls coming from the rest of the pack they didn't agree that much either.

"It's too late for that Carlisle, Bella is _mine_. She is my soulmate not a mutts mate. She is supposed to have human babies not puppies!" Edward yelled back.

_She is my wife Edward why can't you accept that? _I growled out but my curiosity had finally over run any other emotion in my body.

"She may be your wife but she belongs with me," He growled lunging at me I wasn't prepared for it and stumbled back and tripping over my own legs. Jasper stepped forward getting in front of me and body checked Edward.

I nodded to Jasper my thanks. And he smiled slightly. Peter and Emmett started stalking forward. Edward duct under Peter's arms and pushed Emmett out of the way. Seth jumped forward finally recovering from his head wound. He snarled and kept going for Edward's throat.

_My imprint, you better not have hurt her, if one hair is missing on her head I'll kill you, _Seth roared in his head and started snarling out loud.

_No Seth we'll kill him anyway I can promise that, _Embry said. _You mess with our family you won't be given a second chance._

_You took my daughter and I'm going to take your life if that's what you call it, _I snarled loudly and lunged forward. Seth and Jake were right after me going for his torso and legs. I bit down on his arm. Edward snarled and sunk his teeth into my shoulder almost on my neck. I cried out in pain and fell back.

"PAUL!" Bella cried, I looked up at her and whimpered again when I was hit with a blazing fire in my shoulder. I tried to get up but the pain was so intense I just fell back onto my side. I crawled pushed myself towards Bella. I closed my eyes feeling dizzy and my vision started to cloud over. I whimpered and felt myself phase back. I cried out again at the sudden change. I opened my eyes and my vision was tunneled like I was looking through a straw. Bella was being held back by Carlisle.

I cried out in pain when I felt an ice cold hand touch my shoulder. I looked up through tear blurred eyes to see Emmett. "It's okay . . . going to . . . . Carlisle . . . . venom . . . ." I couldn't focus long enough to really understand what was going on. I knew I was bit but at the moment I was barely able to remember who bit me. I could barely remember my name but my mind kept repeating Molly over and over like it was a life line. Bella started going through my mind and soon Micah was running through my mind and then Noah.

I felt light like I was flying and the next time I opened my eyes I was staring up at Carlisle and Bella was crying onto my good shoulder. The fire from my shoulder was burning throughout my entire body and clouded my thought process. I looked down just in time to see Seth rip Edward's head off much to my annoyance I couldn't do it myself I was glad and proud that Seth did it. It felt like a promise that he would protect my daughter from everything and anything

"Bell-?" I choked on my own breathe. Bella let out another sob.

"I'm here Paul, I'm right here." Bella kissed my forehead and I whimpered again being hit with a flash flare of burning heat spread through my body. My heart felt like it was constricting. "Carlisle, do something please?"

"I can try," I was able to piece together their conversation but my mind was going dark. I couldn't think anymore only see pictures. No words formed in my head but I could see my family, everyone human, vampire and shape-shifter alike.

I tried to fight off the black but it came in a rush and I couldn't do it. "S-s-s-orr-r-r-y-y," I choked before I was consumed by blackness waiting for me. _Maybe I'll get to see Khoen_ was my last thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Bella POV**

"Carlisle, do something please?" I begged sobbing, I was on the verge of being hysterical and everyone knew it. Seth had finished off Edward and now everyone was staring as I cradle my husband's head in my lap.

"I'll try." Carlisle said trying not to let doubt overcome him. The venom would kill Paul if he didn't act fast.

I felt Paul's grip on my arm slacken and sobs wracked my body even harder. Carlisle called Emmett over and Emmett held Paul's convulsing body in his strong arms while Carlisle lowered his mouth to Paul's wound.

It felt like hours but was only about 5 minutes when Carlisle said "His blood is clean. I don't know if it'll be enough but we've tried."

Jasper lifted me and Emmett and Sam lifted Paul and we were on the move again.

I hardly spoke the entire ride home. Embry and Seth were secretly thrilled- Alice had asked them to drive her Porsche home- although they hardly fit in it they were both so tall. Carlisle and Sam sat in the front of the SUV that carried Paul and I home.

"Please Paul," I whispered pleadingly into his ear, brushing his hair back with my finger "I need you. Don't leave me. I'm so sorry."

I kept repeating myself over and over until we pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

Everyone was there- the imprints, my father, Billy. I climbed out of the backseat of the truck utterly spent.

I was met halfway down the drive by Charlie who hugged me tightly. While we hadn't been touchy feely in the past, since the boys were born he had become much more open and I was glad.

"Oh Bells" He sighed looking past me at the prone form of Paul who was being carried again by Emmett and Sam.

"Sam what happened?" Brady, Collin and Leah shrieked in unison.

"Edward bit him." He stated after placing Paul on the couch. "Carlisle sucked the venom out but we don't know if that will help any."

"Molly?" Esme asked her soft voice tinkling over the commotion that filled the large living area.

"The Volturi have her." I said my voice devoid of emotion. I just wanted my boys I wanted to hold them and kiss them and make sure they were safe after this disastrous day.

I pushed my way past everyone who were all talking quickly, too fast for me to hear and climbed the stairs.

I heard a musical sounding voice coming from where the boys always slept and crept to open the door. I smiled slightly when I noted Charlotte sitting on the bed an arm curled around each of my sons reading a Robert Munsch book.

"Hey boys." I said making sure I had a smile planted firmly on my face. I wasn't going to let them know how devastated I was.

"Momma" They called in unison thrilled to see me.

"Hi Bella," Charlotte gave me a sad smile and I knew she had of course heard every word of what had been said downstairs "I apologize if this makes you uncomfortable. Everyone else was so worried about everyone and the boys were getting antsy. I thought I'd get them ready for bed."

I sat on the edge of the bed and clasped her cool hand in mine "Why would this make me uncomfortable Charlotte?"

Micah crawled from her embrace to my lap and snuggled close.

"Well I don't stick to the diet the Cullen's do and you can tell that simply by looking at me." She sighed sadly as if I was going to drag the boys away from her.

"Charlotte, Jasper trusts you and Peter and therefore I trust you." I smiled moving to lean against the headboard with her.

"Thank you Bella" She said happily burying her face into Noah's hair as she hugged him close "I could never hurt these boys."

She wrapped an arm around me and hugged me and the boys looked at us like we were crazy. "Momma, Aunty Charlie helps me!" Noah said excitedly.

"Oh ya? What did she help with?" I asked trying to sound excited with him.

"Pows," Micah said knowingly. I looked confused at Charlotte and she nodded to Micah as if encouraging him to show me something.

He pointed at a glass of water on the table squinting hard in concentration. I was shocked when ice appeared in it and around its edges.

Noah crawled over Charlotte's lap and said "Watch me!" He too pointed at the table and I gasped when a scorch mark appeared around the glass.

"Charlotte what's going on?" I asked curiously.

"They have powers." She stated "Micah can control ice, Noah can control fire and apparently they both can see the future. They knew who Peter and I were and shocked everyone when they called us Aunty and Uncle when they came from nap earlier."

"Wow," I murmured leaning to kiss each of their heads. They smiled and their eyes shone with excitement. Micah's eyes made my own tear up because they looked so much like Paul's.

"Eleazer, Carmine and Kate helped them a little bit before they had to leave to hunt." She explained "Peter and I offered to stay behind and help a little bit if you'd like that."

I nodded "Thank you Charlotte. Come on boys time for bed." I said realizing it was late and they were starting to fall asleep against me. I moved and with Charlotte's help tucked them in. They said their goodnights and I knew they would sleep all night.

That reassured me because I wanted to leave to Volterra before they woke up, before they looked at me with their sad eyes and tried to make me rethink my decision.

Charlotte and I had only reached the top of the stairs when Peter stopped me "Bella, I know you want to do this alone but you need help. Please let us come."

"Help with what?" I asked playing dumb. I really didn't want to get into this.

"Bella you are planning on going to Volterra to rescue your daughter." Peter said rolling his eyes.

"How do you-" I started.

"I just know shit." He interrupted "I am going to accompany you Bella."

"Fine but we leave now." I said simply. I stormed past everyone again heading straight for my SUV.

I buckled myself in and noted that Peter and I were not alone in the car, Rose was with us. "What are you doing Rose?" I questioned starting to become annoyed.

"You honestly didn't think I'd let my sister take on the Volturi with the help of only one did you?" She smirked "We're going to bring Molly home. I told the others to stay behind and as much as they don't like it they will- they realize that only a few of us going is better than all of us going."

"Let's get this party started then." I smirked back at my friends and tore down the driveway heading back to Seattle. Italy here we come. Volturi be prepared for a mother's wrath.


	26. Chapter 26

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV**

I felt sick to my stomach and tired beyond belief. I felt someone holding my hand but my body hurt and my head was spinning so much I couldn't even tell up from down let alone who was wiping sweat off my forehead. My shoulder still burned and my neck felt stiff.

"Carlisle do you think it worked?" Well that was new; I hadn't heard voices in my head for a while.

"I don't know I hope so his kids need him." Why am I talking like I don't exist or I am dead?

"It's been four days, when will he wake up?" Wait, I would know that voice anywhere. Jared why was he in my head? I could feel my body so I wasn't in my wolf form but why the hell were they in my head and why were they yelling?

"S' okay," I grumbled opening my eyes slowly. I heard some gasps and a few sighs but I couldn't recognize any that fit my princess.

I looked up and saw someone leering in my space. "Aaahh," I jumped back shrinking further into the couch. I yelped and grabbed my shoulder in pain. I looked back at the person that was staring down at me and saw Emmett staring at me with a calculating expression.

"Emmett back up I need to look him over and make sure he is okay," Carlisle spoke clearer but it seemed like he was yelling.

Emmett backed up and Carlisle stepped forward. I blinked at the sudden movement and my eyes blurred. "Okay Paul can you understand me clearly, my voice isn't slurring or anything?" I shook my head. "Okay follow the pen with your eyes." He brought a pen and flash light up to my face. I tried to focus all my attention on the pen but the flashlight was pissing me off. I raised my hand and swatted the stupid light away. Carlisle chuckled. "Okay okay I understand, now tell me do you know what day it is?"

"Today," I stated and fell back onto the couch.

I heard Jared laugh. "Yep he's fine gave the same answer to me when he fell out of the tree and broke his arm when we were ten."

I flipped him the bird and closed my eyes. Everyone laughed. "Paul I have been given orders to tell you that if you ever do that again you can find your own way home," Leah laughed.

I grumbled something unintelligible. I started falling back asleep but something hit me like a ton of bricks. I shot up ignoring my shoulder's searing pain. "Where's Bella?"

Everyone shared a look before someone pushed Charlotte in front of everyone. She turned and glared at Jasper who shrugged raising his hands in surrender. "She went to get Molly,"

"Yeah I kind of caught that part but _where _is she?" I demanded fighting the pain and fatigue to stand and tower over Charlotte.

"She is in Italy." Alice whispered.

"Italy!" My eyes were as wide as saucers. "Why the hell would she go without me, she could get hurt she could get _killed._" I snarled the last part. I started shaking so much my hands were just blurs. My shoulder flared in pain and I looked at it quickly and my shaking immediately stopped.

The bite mark itself was a scar but it looked bluish purple. It also looked like veins had grown out of the scar and faded into me. It hurt like hell when I touched it but it was human temperature compared to my 109° body temp. Emmett walked over to me and pushed me onto the couch.

"Listen here puppy, my wife is with her also and I can promise Rosie wouldn't let anything happen to Bella. Peter is there also, so quit flipping your lid." He shook my shoulders causing me to pretty much get whip lash.

Carlisle slapped him upside the head. "Emmett that is not the best idea to do when he is recovering," He rolled his eyes and looked at my shoulder examining it quickly. "But everything looks good and I think he'll be just fine."

"Okay so how long has she been gone?" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"She left after we got you situated on the couch. Peter knew what she was going to do and said he was going with her, when they got into the truck to leave Rose was already sitting in the car and also went."

"Any word?" My hope was rising slightly but only to be beaten back down by the sympathetic and apologizing looks my family gave me.

"Not so far but were still waiting, Alice hasn't seen anything bad happen. She saw Aro being intrigued with her powers and Marcus was talking about some prophecy or something like that." Carmine said hugging Eleazer closer to her.

"Prophecy?" What the hell is that? I looked towards Carlisle and then at Eleazer.

"I'm not sure, when I was a part of the guard they had a few prophecies but I must have missed the one he is talking about because I have no idea what it could possibly be, I'm sorry I could not be of more help," Eleazer bowed his head.

"It's fine besides your teaching my sons to control their uh powers." It was still odd thinking Micah and Noah could have powers.

"Yes well I enjoy doing it, Noah says he is going to hurt the person that hurt Molly," Eleazer chuckled.

My heart still hurt from Molly being gone, but it was like a hole was shot right through it when I heard Bella was gone too and in danger. "I thought he didn't like Molly," I mocked chuckling slightly.

"From the way he is always talking about her you wouldn't think that. All he has talked about her is good things." Esme smiled fondly thinking of them.

"Yeah and I can't wait to get my hands on this Aro bastard because when I do I'm going to make him beg for mercy." I looked over and was shocked to see it was Seth that had said that. He looked a lot better than the last time I saw him.

"I am with you a hundred percent Seth but we can't be going in and doing things without a plan, people who are rash do not live long," Sam spoke from the corner holding Emily to his side.

"As long as I get to kill _some _bloodsuckers then I'll be a happy camper." Quil smiled evilly.

"Quil you can't even camp," Embry taunted.

"No I can't but I can whoop your butt and won't care when you go crying to Sam," Quil yelled.

"It's not Sam you have to worry about," Angela growled causing Quil to shrink back in fear.

I laughed so loud Charlotte jumped a foot in there and that only caused me to laugh harder. "What's the matter Quil?" I chuckled again after calming down.

"Shut up or I'll get Bella to bring out her whip and make you do chores,"

"Forget the chores but bring on the whip," I smirked and Quil paled before making a disgusted look appear on his face.

"Ew, man that's my sister!" He covered his eyes like it was right in front of him.

All of a sudden the fire alarm started going off, I looked around confused. "It was Micah!" I heard Noah yell from upstairs.

"What!" Micah squeaked.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella's POV:**

I rubbed my eyes yawning and groaned as I lifted my head off my granite pillow. Rose smirked down at me and asked "Sleep well?"

I sat up straight and smoothed my hair back with both hands and asked "How much longer?"

We had gotten to the Seattle airport with just enough time to catch the next flight to Italy. We'd had a 5 hour layover in New York but Peter assured me that it was the fastest flight we'd get.

"2 hours and 34 minutes," Peter said without looking up from the old book he was reading. "Just enough time for you to eat whatever the stewardess puts in front of you next time she comes around." He spared me one glance and a quick smile and I smirked back- his crimson eyes were camouflaged by brown contacts.

I could see myself and Paul becoming close friends with Peter and Charlotte and I was more than glad to have him on my side during this excursion.

Right on cue a blonde stewardess set a tray in front of me "The gentleman said you'd be hungry when you woke up."

I thanked her and chuckled at the look of disgust that passed Rosalie's face when I opened the lid revealing a breaded chicken breast, mashed potatoes and beans. Yum.

I ate quickly and was thankful that Rose had talked us into getting first class tickets. The food was good and the seats were comfortable.

"Rose can I borrow your credit card so I can check on Paul?" I asked blushing.

"Of course Bells." She grinned whipping out her card and swiping it through the airlines phone so I could call the Cullen's.

I connected through the operator and it was answered on the third ring.

"Bella!" Angela said excited to hear from me.

"Is there any change?" I asked worry filling me. I was terrified that Paul wouldn't be ok and that I would be left raising our three children alone- if I came home at all that is. Facing the Volturi was dangerous but I needed to do it to get Molly back.

"None so far." She sighed "Carlisle is watching him and Esme just took the boys out with Emmett. She thought he could concentrate on something other than Rose and you going to see the 'sadist bastards' his words."

"Thanks Angela."

"Hold on, Leah wants to ask you something." I heard shuffling as she obviously passed the phone to Leah.

"What's up Lele?" I asked. The pilot's voice came over the intercom announcing that we were beginning our descent.

"Bells" She was being so quiet I could hardly hear her "Thank God you called while the guys are all out- Sam made them all go home and rest for a little while."

"Come on Le" I teased "Get on with it!"

"Jeeze you spend far too much time with your husband" She laughed at my impatience. It was nice to banter with her when everything else in my world was slowly falling apart. "Bells, was there anything you were able to use to deal with morning sickness? It's driving me nuts."

"Hmm, well with the boys the only thing that helped was Cheerios," I thought for a moment "With Molly I carried ginger candies around, they helped a lot and Esme always made me peppermint tea. I'm sure she'd make you some if you just asked." Then I realized what she said "Wait you're pregnant?" I shrieked earning myself a glare from the old woman sitting in the aisle across from me. I gave her an apologetic look.

"Ya 13 weeks along," I could hear the smile "Sam and Jake are the only ones who know. I mean I guess all the Cullen's know now too and you of course. I was going to tell you when you came over the day after your anniversary but with everything happening it didn't seem like the right time."

"Congratulations." Rose said loudly and Peter nodded his agreement even though Leah couldn't see them.

"Everyone here says congratulations." I said and I was honestly thrilled for her. She had been so worried about becoming a mother but she was amazing with my kids and with Sara and I knew she'd make a great mother.

"Good luck Bella." She said sobering our conversation "Bring her home safely and make sure you stay safe too. Paul and the boys need you. Paul won't be able to live if anything happens to you."

"I'll be home in a few days. I promise." And with that I hung up the phone.

We landed in Rome just before midnight and Peter insisted that we get a hotel and head to Volterra in the morning.

"How are we going to get in?" I asked suddenly- I didn't think they would just let a human walk in and out.

"We're going to showcase your gifts." Peter said smirking at me. Rose nodded in agreement after a moment of thought.

"And from what Jasper has said they are always interested in expanding their guard and have been looking at Peter for awhile." Rose said "We'll grab her and get out the first chance we get."

"Bella you should rest now." Peter said "You need to be fully rested for this plan to work. Rose will go and get some of the things we will need."

Rose nodded again and stood to leave "Bella please just relax. You will be home and your family will be whole again soon. I promise no harm will come to you or Molly while Peter and I are here."

She gave me a small smile and ghosted out the door so quietly that if I hadn't been watching I wouldn't have known she had left.

"Bella- one last thing." Peter said sitting beside me on the bed "They will keep us there for a few days trying to convince us to join them, they feel that while they have Molly they hold all the power in the world over you. You can't show them that you have the power to freeze time until I tell you to."

"How will you know when is the right time?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and said "I told you earlier I just know shit. If you show them that power right away we won't be able to get out. We won't be able to save your daughter."

I sucked in a deep breath and let him continue "You need to trust me. If you just listen to what I say then we will be ok and we will get her back."

That was our final conversation for the night and I slept fitfully dreaming of Paul never waking up and Edward returning from the dead to raise my children.

"Bella, wake up we have to go now." Rose whispered shaking me slightly. When I sat up she tossed a pair of jeans at me and a bright red t-shirt.

I quickly got dressed and threw on the sneakers Rose had set by the door. None of these were my clothes but I hadn't been thinking straight to pack anything when I stormed out of the house yesterday.

"Bella we have to arrive there before noon." Peter smiled "You aren't opposed to a little grand theft auto are you?"

"Not if it gets me my child back." I said and with that we headed out. Peter made quick work of stealing a black Porsche with tinted windows.

We arrived at Volterra with time to spare but the streets were jammed with people in red cloaks and I looked at Peter and Rose for explanation.

"It's the Saint Marcus' Day festival." He chuckled "They are celebrating the day all vampires were expelled from here by the Saint. Little do they know that they are living with the royalty of the vampire world and that they are the safest people in the world. The brothers do not allow feeding within the city walls."

"Of course more lying vampires" I scoffed under my breath and Rose chuckled from the seat beside me.

"You will have to go ahead Bella." Peter said slowing to a halt "We will meet you just as Aro's greeting team arrives to see you. Before we show up you have to blow something up. Anything you want. Go through the doors under the clock tower."

I nodded "Be careful you guys, see you in a little bit." I gave Rose's hand a quick squeeze and made my way quickly through the throngs of clueless humans parading around the streets.

I opened the heavy door and made quick work of a few vases in the area alerting the welcoming crew to my presence.

"Who are you?" A small blond woman demanded. Her hair was pulled back in a harsh bun and she had crimson eyes filled with anger. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know me." I said snidely "You have my daughter and I want her back now."

"You are just a human," a large dark haired man said his deep voice silky smooth "How did you do that? And how did you expect to get her back?"

"She may be just human but don't doubt her power." Peter's rough voice filtered around me and I noticed Rose and him coming down another hall "Jane, Demetri, Alec, Felix- nice to see you."

"Peter you brought the human here?" the one he referred to as Alec asked.

"No she brought me here and we are only here to get her daughter back. The human infant a vampire gave to you a short while ago."

"I doubt Aro will give that one up easily." Jane sneered "But if the human is as powerful as you say she is then he will no doubt wish to see her and possibly turn her." She turned on heel and with her black cloak billowing around her she started down the darkened hall.

I looked at Peter and only followed her when he nodded. Rose grasped my hand and I was glad for the contact with my sister. It was reassuring.

The men followed behind us and we were led into a large round room covered floor to ceiling in white and grey marble.

"Well, well what did you bring me now Jane?" A man with oily black hair that passed his shoulders said. I assumed he was Aro. He was sitting just in front of two other men. One blond, the other brunette both looked painfully bored.

"She says she is the child's mother." Jane said coldly.

"I am," I said angrily stepping towards this man and looking around the room. It was then I noticed a small cradle against a wall being guarded by one of the men that had greeted us moments ago.

"Well, I thank you for bringing such a powerful being into existence." Aro said smiling. He reached towards me as if wanting to shake my hand and I remembered something Peter had told us on the drive to the airport- he could tell every thought you had ever had with one touch of his hand.

I extended my own hand confident that he would get no result "She's a baby." I said coolly. He looked frustrated and annoyed when he touched my hand and I knew that he had gotten nothing off of me.

"Well, it appears her mother is powerful as well." Aro commented withdrawing his cold hand and moving to the cradle. He picked up my daughter and it took all my restraint to keep from freezing him then and there and grabbing Molly.

I thrust out a hand and the cradle exploded behind him when I knew he was far enough away that Molly wouldn't be harmed. He turned around looking amazed and I said softly "You know now what I can do. All I want is my child."

"I won't allow the child to leave here." He said "She is part of the prophecy and it can't be allowed to pass."

"What prophecy?" Rosalie scoffed stepping to stand by me. She glared and her eyes were almost black from anger.

The blonde one stood and said carefully "From two powerful beings, one shifter, one witch a child shall be born. The first daughter will hold more power than any other in existence. She will rule over all when night falls in the middle of the day and her powers come to fruition. With help of those she holds dear she shall lead the world into a new era."

"She's a baby!" I repeated myself beginning to be scared for my daughter's safety. "She's my baby!" A chandelier over the chairs the three brothers had been occupying exploded.

"Jane maybe it's time to teach our guests some manners." Aro said smiling evilly.

She looked towards me and Rosalie and Peter fell to the ground screaming and writhing obviously in pain. "Stop!" I shrieked.

Jane glared at me in annoyance but removed whatever hold she had on my friends. "I wonder if the child has the same gift as her mother." She sneered at me and turned to face Aro who still held Molly.

"Bella, now!" Peter shouted and I thrust both my hands out freezing everyone in the room, except for Molly who started to cry loudly. I unfroze Rose and Peter.

Rose disappeared from my side and reappeared seconds later with Molly. I unfroze Aro's head like I did with Edward and said angrily "You threaten to harm my child you will pay."

"Bella you can't kill him. If you kill him we won't make it out of here." Peter said comfortingly.

I growled and turned "I can't hurt him but I can hurt her."

"I'm not just some powerless, weak human." I said keeping my gaze locked with Aro's. I flicked my wrist nonchalantly and Jane exploded without a sound.

Peter rushed out and flicked a lighter onto her pile of remains which quickly went up into a plume of purple smoke.

"Let's get out of here Bella," Rosalie said transferring my tiny daughter into my arms and I snuggled my face into her tiny neck inhaling her innocent scent deeply.

"Let's go home," I agreed.

I hardly took my eyes off Molly while Rose and Peter led us through the crowd quickly to the car.

"We have to get out of here quickly." I said "I don't know how long my freeze will hold on them."

I kept my grip tight on my daughter as we rounded the sharp turns back to Rome. She didn't cry the whole way there and other than a couple of bruises she looked to be perfectly fine though Carlisle would be taking a thorough look at her the instant we got home.

It took us almost a full day to get back to Rome because I insisted Peter not drive at high speeds once we were away from Volterra and we had to stop in a couple of small towns for formula and diapers for Molly as well as a change of clothes. She was in the same outfit she'd been in when she left for Charlie's before this whole ordeal started.

We had the same hotel room back in Rome and I gave Molly reluctantly to Rose so I could call home while Peter booked us a flight home.

Emmett answered and without letting him speak I said excitedly "We have her and are bringing her home!"


	28. Chapter 28

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV**

I frowned. "Boys whatever you did- _either _of you- behave and clean it up!" I yelled wincing when the muscles in my shoulder flexed.

"I suggest we put your shoulder in a sling for now because knowing you, you'll be moving around so much you'll probably do some serious damage." Carlisle started walking to his office.

"Whatever you say doc," I grumbled throwing my good arm over my aching head. It was pounding and I swear my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets from all the pressure. My stomach was doing flips and I swear if I moved I would lose whatever had settled in my stomach.

"Daddy!" I pried my eye open just in time to see Alice pluck Noah right out of the air as he tried jumping on me.

"Thanks," I gritted out trying to shift positions trying to get comfortable but every move I made burned and ached throughout my entire body.

"No problem," Alice chirped smiling before frowning looking down at Noah. "Micah, Noah you guys can't use daddy as a bouncy toy because he's very sick." I heard two gasps.

"Reawy?" Micah asked. I was angered that I couldn't be the invincible hero he wanted me to be and even more angered that I could barely pry my eyes open long enough to try and give him a small smile.

"Yes so no rough housing and no _screaming,"_ Esme emphasized.

I heard Noah huff but Micah stayed silent. I heard Carlisle's almost silent footsteps walk towards me and I tried to sit up but soon gave up when my elbow buckled while I was pushing myself up. I gasped when my shoulder hit the side of the couch. "Easy Paul, I'd like my pack in tacked for when we take down the vol-who 'sa ma call it," Sam laughed and I opened my eyes and I glared at him.

"Shut it," I half mumbled half growled. Micah jumped out of Jasper's arms from beside Alice and ran to me. He pulled on my short even though I was lying down and eye level with him.

"Daddy?" He looked at me with teary eyes.

"Yeah buddy?" I opened my eyes and tried to smile at him.

"Why you sick?" He frowned and touched my forehead like Bella always did with him when he or Noah were ill.

"I don't know buddy but I'll be fine I promise and soon we can go out in the back and you can freeze me a glass of iced tea." I chuckled.

"Okay Paul let's get this over with," Carlisle smiled at me. He started helping me sit up causing me to gasp when my shoulder moved too much.

"No stop hurting my daddy!" Micah cried hitting Carlisle's legs.

"Micah!" Almost everyone called, the rest of us were frozen in shock. Micah was always quite and never yelled unless it had something to do with Sara.

"No son, he's not hurting me, he's helping me," I tried to grab his little fist but gasped in pain.

Micah turned quickly and jumped into my lap. "No daddy, I can't wose you too," He cried into my stomach with his arms around my chest. I stared wide eyed at him for half a second but then I quickly wrapped my good arm around him.

"You're not losing me, Buddy you haven't lost any of us. Molly is coming home and so is your mommy," _At least I hope you haven't lost anybody; _I frowned at the trail of thought going through my head.

"Bu' mommy and Mowwy aren't hewe anymowe," He looked up at me through wide glossy eyes.

"No matter what Micah Molly and Mommy will always be with us, they will be back I promise even if I have to drag them back." Micah gasped again. "What?"

"Mommy said pushing isn't nice," I laughed and shook my head.

"Okay how about I lovingly carry them home, is that better?" I asked looking between him and Noah. They both nodded. "Good now go and get in bed I'll be there to tuck you in, in a bit," I looked at Carlisle quickly silently asking if that was okay and he nodded smiling brightly.

"Okay," They said before running upstairs but not before Micah gave me a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Okay quick before they attack me again," I whispered to Carlisle making everyone laugh again.

Ten minutes later my arm was in a sling and my head was slightly tipsy from pain killers. I tucked the boys in and went to the guest bedroom and lay down in bed grabbing the photo of my family off the side table. It was just Bella, Molly, Noah, Micah and I standing in front of mine and Bella's home.

I was holding Noah on my right shoulder and Micah on my left. Bella stood somewhat in front but a little off to the side of me holding Molly to her chest. Molly was looking up at Bella whose eyes were on me. I was facing the camera smiling brightly like I had just won the lottery and honestly that day felt like it. Noah and Micah were facing each other while holding onto my hair. Micah had an evil smirk and his eyes were hard while Noah was smiling brightly with fire in his eyes. I chuckled.

They had gotten into a disagreement on who was better, the red power ranger or the green one. They started wrestling but soon turned on me and pinned me while I was still in surprise. Bella brought Molly over and sat her on my chest. Bella then jumped back and grabbed the camera taking pictures like a mad woman. Molly slapped me in the face before letting out a shrill scream of laughter.

Jasper, Alice and Rose came over with intentions of kidnapping Bella and going shopping but ended up joining in on the fun. Rose took on Micah and Alice Noah. Jasper and I decided we had to double time the little munchkin because she was just a baby full of tricks. Turns out she did cheat she used Bella and pinned me.

I chuckled tracing Bella and Molly's faces in the picture. I placed the picture back and closed my eyes. I fell fast asleep with thoughts of sugar plums dancing in my head, not really but oh well.

I woke up colder than normal. I looked to Bella's side of the bed and frowned. After a half hour of bumming around I got up and went to make breakfast for the boys only to find them sitting downstairs eating pancakes that Esme had made. I smiled and took a seat next to Noah who smiled at me before he started to scoff down the rest of his pancake.

"Thanks Esme," I smiled grabbing five pancakes to start. Esme laughed and nodded.

"How's the shoulder?" Jasper asked grabbing a seat and pretending to steal some of Micah's food only to get his hand slapped and a hissed 'mine' from Micah.

"It's sore but I'll live. Where is everybody I was kind of on auto pilot last night?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Well the pack went home at like one in the morning that reminds me Sam says you have to run patrol tomorrow if Carlisle gives your shoulder the all clear." Jasper smirked laughing to himself. Emmett walked into the kitchen looking around before leaving again. He looked horrible his eyes were darker and the bruises under his eyes were also darker. His hair was disheveled like he had run his hands through it too many times.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked pointing my fork after him.

"Oh he doesn't know what to do now that Rose isn't here. Think of him like a new born puppy who doesn't know what to do without his midnight milk," Jasper smirked and chuckled darkly. I chucked a spoon at him before giving pointed looks to Noah and Micah. Jasper just shrugged.

Three hours later someone started yelling and screaming. The pack had returned for no particular reason other than to annoy me. Seth just stood in the corner staring at nothing. I felt so bad for the guy I was having my own melt down from being away from Bella but I had to keep it together for Noah and Micah but he had no one to try to fool.

He hasn't been the same since we heard Edward had taken my daughter and his love. I shuddered at the word, it would take a lot more than pity for me to get used to that. I walked to the top of the stairs and heard Seth's delighted laughter. He hasn't laughed in a long time at least not since Molly disappeared.

My eyes widened and my body froze when I saw Bella standing there holding our daughter. Bella looked up at me and smiled brightly before passing Molly to Seth and running to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me passionately. She pulled back needing hair and I kept my good arm around her shoulders.

"You're awake," She breathed her breathe fanning my face.

"And you brought Molly home,"


	29. Chapter 29

**Bella's POV:**

Emmett had been so excited when he heard we had Molly. Paul was still not awake and I made him swear up and down that he would not tell anyone who didn't already know that Molly was rescued- I'd decided I wanted to surprise them.

Was it a little mean? Ya, maybe but I wasn't sure how the trip home was going to go and if the Volturi were going to come after us immediately or not and I just wanted to be home before anyone's hopes got up.

I was so worried about Paul not yet being awake but I had to take care of our daughter now. She had been in the hands of evil beings for almost 2 weeks and I didn't know how that would affect her.

Currently she was in my arms cooing happily and playing with the strings on my sweater as we sat in the airport terminal waiting for boarding to be called. Rose was fiddling with a bottle, mixing Molly's formula so she could have something on the plane during take-off and Peter was glaring at a book- I assumed that he had found yet another incorrect fact in a history book. Just like Jasper he took his history very seriously and became agitated when it wasn't recorded correctly.

"Now boarding passengers to Seattle, Washington. First class passengers only at this time please." A voice called over the intercom system. Rosalie grabbed the baby bag and tugging at Peter headed to the gate with me holding Molly close on her heels.

Rose sat bouncing in her seat and I knew she was excited to be going home to her husband- she missed Emmett immensely. It was funny out of all the couples I knew Rose and Emmett were definitely the closest, while polar opposites their love was so all encompassing and either would give the world for the other.

"Bell," Rose started her eyes shining brightly "Are you ready to bring Mol home?"

"More than ready," I smiled passing my daughter to Peter momentarily so I could do up my seatbelt before holding her again. "I just hope there is some progress with Paul." With those words my heart felt heavier. I was terrified I would be gaining one family member back just to lose another and yet again at the hands of my sadistic ex.

"He'll be ok Bella," Peter said gripping my hand quickly for a second.

I nodded in agreement and settled back not in the mood for a conversation with my friends.

The flight home was painfully long- 10 hours en route to New York, 6 hour layover, and 5 more hours to Seattle. Molly was restless and tired of being held by the time we landed and I felt terrible that I had to confine her to a car seat for the ride home.

The closer we got to the house the louder she screamed. Nothing I did quieted her, I tried bottles and soothers and nothing helped. Rose tried singing and she kept screaming, it was scaring me to the core. What if she really was such an all powerful being and she knew something was amiss at home? What if she knew something I didn't even at her young age?

Finally after 2 and a half hours of driving Peter made the turn onto the Cullen's long, winding driveway. It was decorated to the nines with lights twisted around trees. Alice was celebrating and it was clear she knew we were on our way home.

Peter parked in front of the arching doorway and I could make out the shapes of people in the living room as light bounced off the glass. Rose danced up the steps and Peter was hot on her tail, eager to see Charlotte I was sure, and I hastened to unbuckle my daughter who had suddenly stopped crying.

A bright, gummy smile was gracing her heart shaped face and I playfully rubbed my nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss as we climbed the stairs.

"Honey, I'm home!" Peter's voice boomed through the entry way and we were greeted by all the people we loved.

"You found her!" Seth screamed in excitement, instantly by my side, enamored by his imprint who reached eagerly towards him.

My own eyes were drawn to the tall figure standing at the top of the stairs. His arm in a sling, probably protecting his wounded shoulder from too much movement, was my Paul and it was like everyone else in the room ceased to exist as I rushed past everyone to embrace him. I was glad that Molly was in the arms of one who loved her as much as Paul and I did and that she wasn't crushed in the passionate kiss I shared with Paul when we finally were close enough.

"You're awake." I smiled into his lips breathing in his scent deeply; I had missed him so much.

"And you brought Molly home." He said a laugh playing at the back of his throat.

"I told you I would," I chuckled and our reunion was cut short by two almost identical shrieks.

"Momma!" The boys added launching themselves at my legs. Emmett was behind me on the stairs and kept me from falling long enough to regain my balance.

Molly was shrieking happily pulling away from Seth and trying to grab Paul. He picked her up and she instantly settled with her head on his shoulder thumb plopped in her mouth. He kissed her head and did as I had many times in the past 24 hours and inhaled her scent deeply.

"You bringed sissy home!" Micah shouted joyously as I picked them both up. He reached out and put his hand on her foot, holding tightly.

"Wuv you momma." Noah said sounding very tired. He snuggled down his head in the crook of my shoulder and I kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too." I whispered. I was happy to be home.

"Let's let them get in out of the entranceway" Esme laughed. If she could cry she'd be crying tears of happiness.

As one large group we moved to the living room and Paul and I settled on the couch. The boys moved to lay on top of Jacob and Jarrod who took residence on the floor and I lay my own head across Paul's lap. He kept his hold on Molly and Seth stood above the couch, inches away from her. He'd been deprived of her presence so long and was clearly thrilled to be close to her.

Everyone took spots around the room and Emmett suddenly laughed boisterously "So you took on the evil trio all by your lonesome?"


	30. Chapter 30

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Paul POV**

I sat with Bella in my lap and Molly in hers. Molly was currently playing with the necklace I had put on last night. It was given to me by Bella a few weeks ago for being an _amazing _father. I smirked at the thought. It was a _Dogs Dog Wolf Celtic Circle Pewter Pendant Necklace . _Weird name, awesome necklace, basically it was a circle with three wolves running in one direction.

Molly giggled and I laughed making a funny face at her causing her to continue laughing. I looked down at Bella and smiled kissing her cheek. She smiled at me brightly leaning over kissing me fully on the lips. I leaned forward slightly making sure not to drop her. "You know you're my hero right?" I whispered kissing right under her ear.

She shivered and cupped my cheek in her small hand, "And you are mine," She whispered before crashing her lips to mine. We broke apart when we heard a high pitched cry. My eyes widened as I looked at Molly only to find out she was giggling like a mad woman.

"Look Bella she's your daughter," I teased.

Bella slapped my shoulder. "You're the one who couldn't stop giggling when Noah and Micah were born and Noah threw up all over Emmett." She shook her head.

"And you're the one who flicked my nose while you were flying higher than a kite." Her eyes widened and she began to pout.

"Ugh hurry up and get to the story!" Emmett shouted at Bella. I snarled at him which earned a smack to my head for scaring Molly which in turn made her pull on my necklace and cut through the back of my neck by rope burn.

"Stop, please." I begged her but only received a smile and slap on the cheek. "Thought so," I rolled my eyes.

"Bella I think I'm going to take her upstairs for a nap," She nodded hoping off my lap and passed me Molly.

"Can we help?" Noah and Micah asked at the same time in that weird way twins do.

I shrugged nodding my head. "Do you want me to wait until you come back to hear the story?"

"Start without me," I smiled. For the past half hour my lips have been stretched into a wide smile. I couldn't believe I have my family again, all of my family. My sons, my daughter and my wife. Speaking of my sons, "Noah get off my leg, Micah your cutting the blood flow to my foot." I huffed looking at my boys whose butts were on my feet and arms were wrapped around my calves.

"No daddy," They cheered giggling.

I rolled my eyes again and mumbled fine, before I started walking very awkwardly up the stairs. Molly was staring at her brothers with her little head cuddled up to my neck. Her arms were by her sides, her hands scrunching into fists every once and a while. Her feet were dangling and kicking my stomach every few seconds.

Just when I was beginning to get pissed my cell phone started ringing from my pocket. I grumbled a swear and Noah bit me, I glared down at him before grabbing my phone from my pocket reading the screen, 'Summer' flashed in blue letters.

I answered immediately. "Hello Summer," I smiled brightly. I finally made it to Molly's room just in time to smell her dirty her diaper.

"_Hello Butt-Muncher what are you up to?"_ I chuckled at her annoying nickname from when we were younger.

"Taking my children up for a nap and changing my daughter's diaper," I leaned down and kissed Molly's head inhaling her scent. Micah and Noah ran over to her crib chucking all the plush toys on the floor into her bed. I laid Molly on the changing table placing my cell between my ear and shoulder. "So did you need something?"

"_No I was just calling to let you now I'm coming down for the week next week with Jack and Terry_," I froze.

"You-you're coming _here, _as in staying at _my _house?" I stuttered slightly.

"_Yep can you believe I finally have the ti-wait did you say you're changing your daughters diaper_?" She shrieked the last part.

"Yes wh- oh shit yeah she was found . . . . . Surprise!" I said somewhat awkwardly.

"_What the hell, Paul? Why didn't you call me?"_ She screamed through the phone.

"I'm sorry it just kind of happened like an hour ago, I haven't called anyone I was spending time with my family," I smirked using the guilt trip always worked on Summer.

"_It's fine but I'm still coming down next week, Oh and Paul I am bringing a surprise with me for your birthday . . . . ._" She trailed off obviously biting back a shriek of excitement.

"Summer my birthday was three months ago I don't need anything," I shook my head tickling Molly's little tummy basking in her giggles of joy. I quickly changed her diaper and put on her P.J.'s. On them Piglet was sitting down smelling a bouquet of wild flowers.

"_Oh shut up, besides it's too late, it's non-refundable,_" She laughed.

"Alright Summer loved talking to you just like I did the last time you called so I have to go, bye," I rolled my eyes while picking Molly up.

"_Fine see you soon, cousin_," Then it was dial tone. I looked Micah and Noah and was shocked to see Molly's crib was filled with hers, Noah's _and _Micah's stuffed toys.

"Boys?" I asked slightly annoyed but couldn't find it in my heart to yell or even get all that mad.

"Daddy look we made Mowwy's bed for her," Noah cheered while Micah just nodded his head.

"Well I think she will be very happy to sleep with all your toys and hers but I think we need to leave some of them out for tonight at least. Um here you guys sit on the floor and watch Molly and I'll get her bed ready," both Noah and Micah shared a look before shrugging and nodding. I placed Molly between them but her back was leaning against Micah.

"So Noah, still don't like Molly?" I mumbled while shaking my head at all the stupid toys in Molly's bed. Who needs all these? I grabbed an armful cursing in my head when a few dropped.

"Daddy I always liked Molly just she too woud," He whined while tickling Molly's covered foot making her giggle and wriggle trying to get away from it.

I chuckled. "Do you agree with him Micah?"

"What does that mean?" Micah's eyebrows scrunched up close in confusion.

"It means do you also think Molly is loud?" I smiled grabbing the rest of the stupid plush toys out of the crib. I turned around and picked Molly up saving her from her brothers' torment.

"No but she smewwy," I started laughing really loud at that making Molly start to cry.

"Oh oops, sorry honey, shh, shh it's okay," She calmed down and only when I looked down at her again did I realize she was already asleep. "Hmm that was fast," I kissed her forehead and placed her in her bed. "Boys you wanna kiss Molly goodnight?" They nodded with bright smiles on their faces. I picked both of them up and let them kiss her head having to only scold Noah once for trying to tickle her again by poking her tummy.

An hour later Noah and Micah were asleep Molly was dreaming peacefully, everyone was gone and Bella and I were lying in bed cuddling. "Bella I can't believe you got our daughter back." I shook my head again wrapping my arms around her. She giggled laying her head on my shoulder and rubbing her hand on my chest. I did the ridiculous purr thing and stroked her arm from elbow to shoulder.

"I can't believe you watched over the boys with absolutely no damage," I frowned and slightly stiffened. "Nothing was damaged was it?" She whispered fearfully.

"Well we owe Carlisle a new chair for his office because Noah decided to roast marshmallows and then blamed it on Micah . . . ." I trailed off as she burst into a fit of laughter. She buried her head in my chest laughing and I joined. After so long of tense and pain from not knowing what was going to happen it felt _right _to just let everything go and laugh.

"God Paul what are we going to do?" She asked after calming down.

"Well I was thinking we could just take Carlisle to Future Shop or something and get a chair," I laughed when she rolled her eyes and smacked me. "Okay okay, I don't know maybe for now we just let it go, we have our family and we have each other. I can't say what is going to happen or what we'll do about it but I'm happy to just have you and the kids. Oh and um my cousin is coming over and she's bringing her family," I looked at the ceiling thoughtfully or at least what I hoped looked thoughtfully.

"Paul can't we just have our own little family to ourselves for a little while and why didn't you tell me you had a cousin?" Bella again slapped my chest playfully.

"Nope as everyone else seems to think we have to share our family with everyone. But I'm a selfish creature and I don't think I can share you with anyone anymore. . ." I growled playfully and attacked her lips. I rolled us so she was pinned to the bed beneath me. I attacked her neck with kisses going up until I reached her lips.

"Paul . . . Please . . . . Not tonight," I growled again but pulled away when she started pushing against my torso.

"Why not?" I whisper yelled trying not to alert anyone else of my slight problem.

Bella looked down sadly. "Paul we just got our family back can't we just have one night of I don't know relaxation?" She sighed rubbing her eyes.

"What else makes a guy relaxed?" I yelled but flushed slightly when I realized what I said.

Bella looked at me and giggled. "How about a nice message?" She raised an eyebrow.

I gave it a quick thought before smiling and nodding. "Sure roll onto your back and-"

"No, no I mean _I _give _you _a message." She smiled pushing me onto my stomach.

"Even better," I mumbled into the pillow. I felt Bella straddle my thighs and started that stupid purring again when her small hands started messaging my lower back. I groaned, "Bella that feels amazing." She giggled and gave my side a small pinch making me chuckle. Soon I was so relaxed I started falling asleep and before I knew it I was dreaming about Bella and me.

"Paul, tell me about your cousin," Bella mumbled the next morning against my chest. Noah and Micah were asleep by Bella's and my feet, Molly was lying on my chest also and Bella was smelling her hair kissing her head every once and a while.

"Um sure her name is Summer Meraz she has two little boys through in-vitro. She is lesbian and is happily married to her high school sweetheart, Aubrey Meraz. Their sons' names are Jack and Terry. Jack is four and Terry is six. They call me Uncle Paul and Jared Uncle J. Um I can't really think of anything else." I scratched my head.

"What does les-that word mean?" Noah asked popping up from wrestling with Micah.

"It means she doesn't like boys, she likes girls." Bella smiled at him.

"Oh are you mommy?" Bella blushed and shook her head.

"No honey I like boys and your daddy likes girls," Bella explained a little further.

"Okay," He nodded thoughtfully before pushing Micah off the bed.

"Noah!" I yell whispered giving him the look that he knew meant he was in trouble.

"I didn't do it, he fell," Noah pouted looking a little angry.

"Did not," Micah yelled standing up and rubbing his head.

"Noah don't lie, it's not right," Bella scolded.

"Okay mommy, Unca Emmy pushed him off the bed," I couldn't help but chuckle.

"He is definitely your son," Bella shook her head against my chest.

"Yours too princess, I mean where else could he get the puppy look that even Jasper can't resist?" I kissed her head. I placed my free hand on Molly's back and rubbed a soothing circle pattern. She sighed in her sleep and her mouth opened a few times. I chuckled smiling brightly at having my daughter back.

"So when is Cousin Summer coming over?" Bella asked smiling at Molly's sleeping form.

"Um sometime tomorrow, she's calling me tonight to tell me, by then I hope to be in my own home with my own family." I rolled my eyes.

"We will, baby, we will," Bella leaned over and kissed my jaw smiling brightly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Bella's POV:**

"Mommy!" My daughter's crystal voice screeched between peals of laughter "Help me! Their gonna make me pee!"

I made my way around to the living room and was delighted at the sight I saw. Molly, now five, was pinned to the ground by all five of her brothers and Paul was tickling her merciless. In a sling around my torso was our newest addition, our second daughter, Trinity Marie.

"Boys," I scolded playfully "Let go of your sister this instant or I swear I will freeze you all so you can't have dessert."

In our house the threat of being frozen while everyone else ate dessert was more than enough to get my children to behave.

Since returning from Italy our whole family had grown exponentially. Alice and Rosalie teased us that it must be something in the water.

Sam and Emily were the proud parents of Sara, 6, Sam Jr (or as he insists the way only a 4 year old can Sammy) and Jason, 2.

Angela and Embry had welcomed their first child Casey around the same time Jason came into the family and we all insist that Casey and Jason have imprinted. Jason is absolutely enamoured with the dark haired, light eyed little girl.

Jared and Kim were rivalling us for the largest family in the pack with a set of identical triplet girls, Jamie, Natalie and Cassie, 4. They were like mini Kim's and we all teased Jared that he'd have his hands full with them. A year after the triplets they added Jackson and a year later Daniel.

Jacob and Leah now had three children William or Billy, Vanessa and Hayden. We were all heartbroken when Jacob's dad was killed in a car accident when Leah was pregnant but they chose to honour him the best way they knew how- by naming his first grandson after him.

Our own family had grown to include a second set of twins who were 4, Warren and Lucas, another little boy we named Tristin, 2 and last but certainly not least Trinity.

We discovered as our boys grew that they all had special powers like Noah and Micah. Each boy controlled a different element. Noah, fire, Micah, ice (water), Warren, air, Lucas, earth and Trissy can control metal. It's a little terrifying thinking that we are raising such powerful individuals. They each also have another gift as well.

Noah and Micah dream of the future and their dreams are usually very accurate just like Peter's gift.

Warren has a physical shield so it makes my threat of freezing him useless but it still makes him perk up. We discovered it when Sammy raced towards him one day while they were arguing and he went flying backwards breaking his arm in the process.

Lucas has a mental shield so like me his thoughts cannot be heard and we've discovered that Alice has a hard time seeing him when he's mad at her.

Through Alice's visions we have learned that Tristin is an empath like Jasper which explains a great deal about why he was such a colicky baby. He was picking up on our worry and anger and frustration and they were becoming his own. Jasper has been working with him lately in order to control it but at two his patience level is not yet high enough to really put it all to work.

Molly and Trinity haven't shown any semblance of power and we are sincerely hoping that they don't because we don't want to think of our little girls being the thing of prophecies.

"Momma!" Tristin let go of Molly's arm and raced to me hugging my leg tightly.

"Hey Trissy," I said playfully mussing his hair. "Dinner's almost ready guys. Noah, Micah it's your turn to set the table please." And like shots my oldest children ran to the kitchen. Today was roast day and they loved when we had roast.

"The rest of you start cleaning up, I'm just going to talk to mommy upstairs." Paul said grinning at me, a playful sparkle in his eyes and he headed up the stairs.

I followed behind him, careful on the stairs because while my balance had improved over the years the baby sling always threw me off kilter.

Paul kissed me passionately the instant I walked through our bedroom door and pulled away smiling. "I've missed you."

"Paul we haven't been apart in days," I laughed slipping Trinity out of the sling and laying her in the bassinet by the bed.

"Ya but with everyone sick with chicken pox the last week we've hardly had any time alone." He sighed in annoyance and moved to wrap his arms tightly around my waist.

"I know," I agreed resting the back of my head against his chest.

"You could have left Trin in the playpen," he teased nipping at my neck lightly sending shivers down my back.

"Nu-uh" I laughed loudly twisting in his arms "That my dear is how we got Trin in the first place! I left Tristin in the playpen and we got too handsy up here by ourselves." One thing we absolutely refused to do was get too affectionate in the first place.

Paul harrumphed and then gave me a bright smile "Do you think the Cullen's would take the kids this weekend?"

I nodded "Alice actually called suggesting it earlier I just hadn't had a chance to tell you."

"Momma! Daddy!" We heard Lucas and Warren shout in unison and I sighed.

"Better go break up the fight." I laughed. With five boys there was **always **a fight going on and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

I loved my children so much and they were our life. I could never get enough of them.

"Let's go do it together. Trinity is almost asleep anyways." Paul suggested gripping my hand. Even after almost 8 years together it was painful to be separated. His grey eyes were twinkling with un-adultered happiness.

"Together," I nodded and we left our baby laying quietly trading the solace and quiet of our room for the rambunctious, never quiet living room.

I just about killed myself laughing when as we entered the room Tristin and Molly came racing to hide behind me and I got a glimpse of the others.

Lucas and Warren were attacking Noah and Micah with pillows and the older two were fending quite well.

Paul too was gasping for breath and trying to find the will to punish the boys for fighting when there was the sound of glass breaking and shrieks of terror from upstairs and also from Tristin who was now sitting on the floor rocking back and forth begging "Stop!"


	32. Chapter 32

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**Paul POV:**

When I heard the shriek of my daughter from upstairs I didn't think twice. My first instinct was to kill the threat. Tris was screaming 'stop' repeatedly at the top of his lungs. I turned the doorknob and forced it open wide forcefully leaving a dent in the wall of mine and Bella's bedroom. I saw a large vampire standing leering over Trinity. I snarled and the vampire's head whipped up to meet my eyes.

Blood red eyes became engraved in my head as he stared and smirked at me before reaching in to take Trinity. I snarled again and jumped towards him. We crashed through the window but not before he turned the crib over. As we flew through the air outside I phased and sank my teeth into the vampire's shoulder. He hissed at me but did nothing else. I hovered over him my teeth sunken into his shoulder while I heard my family screeching and yelling at me.

I felt a foot connect with my stomach. I yelped and gave the vampire just enough time to escape from my jaws grasp and jump a foot away. I stood up and felt as my other pack members stood behind me. I could hear their heavy breathing and snarls from in their chests. I looked the vampire in the eye again feeling his eyes burn into my skull.

"Soon you'll see no one gets away from us and especially no one we want," and then he was gone. I took a step to follow him but Sam barked at me, literally.

_Seth, Jacob and Jared go and follow him, Embry and Quil will scout and see if he brought anyone else. Leah, Paul and I will check to make sure everyone is safe. _I shuddered against the alpha command but didn't refuse. I phased and felt when a pair of pants landed on my head. My vision was black because of the pants and I growled at who ever through them.

"Thank you," I growled out through gritted teeth.

"You welcome," Emmett laughed.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked walking over to stand next to Bella who was trying to calm Trinity down.

"Well-"

"Holy cows!" I looked over and saw Micah and Noah staring at me wide eyed.

"What?" I asked looking around myself for anything but other than a fading bruise on my stomach I looked perfectly fine.

"Dad did you just turn into a puppy?" Noah asked pointing to where I was fighting the bloodsucker.

"Wolf, I ain't no puppy," I grumbled taking Trinity from Bella. Trinity had calmed down slightly but was still fussing and as soon as I had her close to my chest she hit me. I looked down at her confused, since when did she get that type of strength? It didn't hurt but the hit was more powerful than any baby I had ever held before. Even out of her siblings it was just an open handed slap but I felt it unlike I had when Noah had full on punched me the other day while we were wrestling, I didn't feel a thing and he's seven.

"Paul?" I had realized I had zoned out until I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder.

"Hmm, yeah?" I asked lifting my head and meeting the worried looks I got from the rest of my family.

"What's wrong?" She placed her hand my cheek and I leaned into it unconsciously.

"Nothing just spaced for a second, so what's up?" I asked completely forgetting the threat that had just happened to my family.

"Really, you daughter almost died and your smiling now what the hell is wrong with you?" Rose hissed slapping me upside the head. I snarled at her.

"Look I can protect my own family, and the others went after him. I have faith in my brothers that they'll kill the bastard." I said simply. Having kids has really affected my temper.

"Ugh you are such a pain and so much more pig headed then I thought, you're family is in danger and your laughing about it?" She started hitting me in the head again like it was supposed to spark some sort of interest in her nail beds.

"For crap's sake stop hitting me," All of a sudden Bella's hand slapped me on the head hard.

"Don't swear in front of the kids you big oaf." She hissed giving pointed looks to all the little ankle biters running like jacked up wild monkeys running around.

"What the he-I mean, what is with you people and smacking unsuspecting and innocent men," I yelled out causing Trinity and Tristin to giggle. I swore I heard Emmet mutter, 'You're telling me,' but I couldn't be sure.

"Innocent my butt you and Emmett and all the other males around here can't seem to take things seriously, my god I caught Brady humping a tree!"

"Was not!" Brady yelled from behind everyone and beside Collin.

"I'm serious here people, Paul can't be serious and when he is it's just to get pissed off. Jasper can't seem to walk anywhere without being cryptic. Emmett _can't _be serious period. And the rest of the pack is terrible for not being anywhere around when you need them."

Rose continued to rant while fretting over Trinity who had somehow magically got into her arms. I leaned over to Bella. "Do you think it was possible she was changed while she was PMSing? I mean after they change they just stop right what if she's PMSing for the rest of eternity."

Bella smacked my arm, "Paul that's not ni-you know that would explain a lot," Her eyes flickered with understanding.

"I can hear you!" Rose shouted closer than expected.

"Run Bella run, leave the children," I shouted laughing grabbing my Bella around the waist. I started running towards the house and quickly went to the back where we had just recently gotten a pool to teach the kids how to swim.

I tossed Bella into the deep end and jumped in after her. "Paul what has gotten into you?"She giggled surfacing from under the water. I smiled at her.

She didn't need to know that I was scared shitless for my family's safety or the fact all I really wanted to do was crawl into a ball and scream my head out. Everything was going great other than the nomad vampire we haven't been in a lot of danger and I was even thinking about taking my family on a vacation but that bastard had to ruin it all. I was even starting to believe we could be normal but of course not, we're a bunch of puppies-ugh wolves, I mean wolves.

"I'm tired of worrying let's just relax even if it's only for a few hours, he'll be caught and then we'll deal with any other monster that comes in the way of my families members safety." I shrugged pulling her close to me. Rose and the others hadn't followed but I could see the lights go on and off in the house so my guess everyone was putting the kids to sleep or falling asleep themselves.

"C'mon let's go in before Emmett and Rose start doing the nasty on our bed." Bella grimaced.

"You know I love you right? You, the kids the rest of my wacky ass pack and even them bleach smelling people in our house now, everyone right?" She lightly slapped me for referring to the Cullen's as the bleach people but smiled and nodded. "Good because I won't ever let anything happen to our messed up family I promise again anyway."


	33. Chapter 33

Oh my god can you believe it? Problem's Rising is over! I'm sad but happy at the same time, there is a sequel to the sequel- a third installment if you will.

It won't be posted until a later date but please go and read My Saving Grace also written by me, I have gotten a lot of amazing feedback and I update as fast as I can.

I think anyone who is a Bella/Jasper fan or a 'i-hate-Edward' person would like it. Everyone's in it, even Sam and Paul!

Lots of Love

Spence


End file.
